Addictive
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: To Gaara, Sakura is his own little box of nicotine. But will that be enough to satisfy them both?
1. kitchen floor

**Just a random excuse for some GaaraXSakura smut (That means kids under the legal age, please exit now. Run, don't walk. Thank you and have a wonderful day!)**

**R&R! **

**XXX---XXX---XXX**

Sakura sighed as she gazed out the rain-streaked window and drummed her fingers. It had been raining for so long; she was beginning to become seasick. She wanted desperately to visit someone, but knew of no one. Naruto and Hinata were too busy planning for their wedding that wasn't supposed to take place for another year, Sai was on a mission, and Ino was working double time at her flower shop, and Sakura definitely didn't want to spend a lousy day with a bunch of lousy flowers that just reminded her of more rain.

Then she had an idea.

It had been a full three years since she had seen her friend in the Suna village. Things were painfully hard since she had developed a slight love interest in him. Besides, it probably wasn't raining there.

So why not pay him a visit?

XXX

And so there she was, knocking outside of the kazekage's front door.

Gaara opened it-and panicked.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Well, it's practically flooding where I live!"

Gaara shot her a death glare. "Good for you. All we have here is sand, more sand, and the temperature of an oven."

"You got to love the sand, Kazekage." Sakura put a hand on her hip.

"You're telling me? You try to lead the entire sand village for a week and see how you feel. It's all about sand. Sand for the playground, sandpaper, Sandy and her new sandmobile. I'm sick of the stuff." He moved aside and Sakura walked into the large mansion.

"It can't be as bad as rain." Sakura said.

"Oh but it is. Come on, you can stay in this room over here." He led her to a plain bedroom with a simple bed and a large window.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked her friend. "Now go away."

Without protest, Gaara left the room. What was she doing here anyways? He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself with her scent in the house. After all, he had loved her for four years. All while she was gone his heart ached for her. He even had…dreams…of her. Now she was here, in his home, and he knew he couldn't handle it.

For days, Gaara was put under sheer torture every time Sakura walked by. It took all the effort he had to not grab her and rape her right there in the hall.

On the other side of the wall, it took all of Sakura's strength not to push him against the wall and shove her tongue down his throat.

For days, both nineteen-year-olds suffered a pain that ached their hearts.

It was a particularly hot day when Gaara decided it was too freaking hot to wear a shirt. And as Sakura passed by the topless redhead, she was sure her mind would explode. His slender yet muscular chest looked hard and delicious, and Sakura had to resist the urge to touch it. But she did lick her lips, an act that made the kazekage gulp hard.

Later in the afternoon, Gaara walked into the kitchen to get a drink when he dropped his glass cup after spotting his crush with a shirt that was halfway undone, revealing the white lace bra underneath it.

"Sorry…I'll clean that up." He mumbled, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. Immediately, Sakura was on the floor with him on all fours. The two picked up the shards in no time, and as Gaara looked up from the floor, he nearly jumped. There, two inches away from his face was Sakura's bra. And in that bra, he could see her cleavage. It wasn't too much, as she was still probably in size A, but it was enough to make the young man go crazy.

'shit' he thought.

And as he raised his head, he found Sakura's face less than an inch away from his.

'Double shit.'

He felt his pants tighten.

'Triple shit.'

And when Sakura, who had lost control more than a minute ago, leaned forward, Gaara fell backwards, his eyes wide open. He knew he was helpless beneath her.

Now he was laying on the floor, his crush now straddling him and being dangerously close to his face.

'Oh…my…god.' Were the only three words he could think. His heart began pounding rapidly inside his bare chest and his eyes darted from Sakura to the wall, and back again.

"Gaara." The girl whispered in his ear. His name sounded so intoxicating on her tongue, he had to ball his hands into fists to keep from lashing out and taking her right there.

Her lips hovered over his.

"Sakura…what are you-?" He was silenced when her lips pressed against his.

He practically had a heart attack. His heart was pounding so hard and loud, he swore he could hear it loud and clear.

This was dangerous. Very, very dangerous. Sakura knew he had little self control. After all, she had seen him kill countless people for no good reason at all. Yep…that was Gaara. Mean, red, killing machine.

And yet the feel of those tender, soft lips was irresistible to him. His hands softened into gentle fists and he closed his outlined eyes.

Sakura grabbed his shoulders and deepened the kiss, moaning as she did.

Hearing her moan only made Gaara sigh with content.

Sakura ran her tongue over his lips, soaking them in her saliva. The whole thing was so sensuous, the kazekage nearly fainted right then and there.

She ran a hand down his exposed chest and he gasped at the light, feathery touches. Taking the opportunity, Sakura plunged her tongue deep inside his moist, hot cavern, fulfilling at least that wish.

Soon both her hands were on his chest, roaming random and free. She stroked his tongue with her own and massaged the inner walls of his wet cave.

It was so good, it was painful. Gaara quickly lost all control possible and pulled on her pink hair, deepening the kiss further. He wrestled her tongue in a battle for dominance, a battle Gaara quickly won.

Parting lips only to breath, both gazed into the other's eyes and saw what the other wanted-needed.

Sakura began grinding her hips against his stomach, feeling her already wet core against him. She had never felt like this before.

"Oh _god_" She sighed.

Gaara, silent as always, simply watched his love grind herself on him with a fascination like no other. His eyes wandered over her perfect body. Slender, petite with all the right curves, and just simply gorgeous. And if he didn't have it, he might as well commit suicide.

That was it. He flipped his love over so it was she who was helpless on the floor, and he was straddling her perfect hips. "Mine." He said with greed as he leaned forward and nipped the skin of her neck.

"Mine." Sakura whispered as she grabbed his red hair and pulled him into another kiss. This one, however, wasn't as friendly. He bit down on her lip and the inner walls of her mouth. She nipped his lower lip, marking him as her own. As he bit on her tongue, she let out a needy moan.

He kept silent.

Then Sakura pulled him away to breathe.

Gaara softly nudged his nose into her neck, taking in that addictive scent. He then let his soft hands reach up her white button-down shirt and trace patterns over her flat stomach, feeling every bit of delicious skin he could.

"Off." Sakura demanded, still breathing heavy.

Gaara wasn't sure what she meant, and he stopped his actions and looked up at her.

"My shirt, goddamn it you idiot!" Sakura hissed and quickly unbuttoned what little there was to unbutton.

Gaara felt red flush on his cheeks. Well, that was stupid.

Anyways, back to business.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of his love in her A cup bra. Hesitant, he let shaky hands come to rest upon the mounds.

He was in complete control of the situation.

As he squeezed her clothed breasts, she moaned and arched into his touch.

He loved the way her perfect back bent with ease.

He then unclasped her bra and threw it across the kitchen floor, marveling at her perk, round, perfect breasts with their perk, round, perfect nipples.

Gaara gently blew on them and Sakura shuddered beneath him, despite the fiery temperature.

He dipped his head between her breasts and she sighed, throwing her head back in delight.

When he took a pink nipple in his mouth, Sakura moaned low and loud.

"Oh…" She gasped at the wonderful new feeling. Gaara began to suckle gently, massaging the neglected breast. The taste of her was so addictive. Of course, Gaara had never smoked or used any other drug, but he supposed a girl could have the same amount of her own special nicotine to draw young, innocent (Well ok, maybe not innocent in the ways of killing…) males to her sweet, delicious body. And damn, this was a strong drug.

He swirled his tongue over the hardened bud. He had waited so long to do this, and he intended to make this the very best experience for both of them. Yes, this is what he had dreamt about many nights, despite his frustration to rid those horrid thoughts. Now it was just a sweet dream come true.

He gently bit down on her and she responded with a small squeak of approval. She propped herself on her elbows to watch the young man.

The sight of Gaara covering her chest was the sexiest goddamn thing she had ever seen. Of course, in her eyes (And quite a few other ladies) he was already the hottest thing on the market. There, licking, sucking, and biting her breasts was the sex god of Suna. And he was hers. Well, at least for the moment.

Gaara switched breasts and watched as his lover's mouth formed a beautiful 'O' as pleasure filled her.

He took this as invitation and played a little rougher, causing her to squirm with need beneath him. Of course, he was dominant, and he would torture her as long as his cold heart pleased.

His mouth left her breast with a satisfied 'pop'.

Suddenly, the thought struck him.

"Sakura." Hearing her name whispered from the sex god was music to her ears.

"Are you…a virgin?" He asked.

Too exhausted to speak, the kunoichi only nodded slowly.

Gaara's heart sunk. "Oh." He slowly climbed off of her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked, grabbing his wrist.

"I can't go on." He explained. "I've never…I mean I…I just can't…" The words couldn't come out right.

"It's fine. I…I want you to be my first." Her words sent an electric bolt up Gaara's spine. The words were sexy, with just the touch of innocence. That was it. He would be her first, she would be his.

He let his hands trail down her flat stomach to the waistband of her pants. He hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" She was getting a bit annoyed with his delay.

"You know, I probably won't be able to control myself once these are gone." He mumbled.

Sakura smiled wickedly. "Good. I have no intention of letting you." She covered his hands with her own smaller ones and helped him (As if he needed any) pull down her pants.

She felt stupid, laying there in nothing but a pair of simple white panties exposed as Gaara's eyes shamelessly looked up and down her body.

"Don't look at me like that." She hissed, her voice a bit shaky.

Gaara broke out into an evil grin. "Why not? After all, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." He leaned forward, again straddling her hips. Soon his mouth was at her ear. "Sakura." He whispered. The sound waves caused her to suck in a breath as she listened to the beautiful music of her name.

He took hold of the edge of her only clothing when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." She commanded. After all, it wasn't fair that she was nearly naked and he still had his pants on. In one swift motion, Sakura was on top, her hands on his hard chest, rising and falling as his chest did the same with every breath he took. And damn it, he was breathing pretty hard.

She took the waist of his pants and quickly pulled them off, leaving him in plain, dark red boxers. (Who would have thought?)

Soon, she had pulled his boxers off, leaving him totally naked and exposed.

"That's not fair!" Gaara whined.

Sakura just grinned and chewed her lip. He certainly looked like a sex god, laying there on the kitchen floor, hot, sexy, and…sexy…

She marveled at his painfully hard erection and laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" He growled.

"So this is what you've been hiding from me?" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, sending tingles down his spine. She gently nipped at the edge of his ear before sliding down until she was eye level with his member.

Gaara watched her, slightly horrified as she wrapped around his length with her smooth, silky hand.

"Oh…_god_ Sakura…" He hissed as her hand slowly slid up and down his shaft.

He had never felt this way before. It was bad enough he was madly in love with her, but to feel pleasure because of her was too much.

She pumped him faster and faster, each time sending bolts of pleasure up and down his spine.

He sucked in a breath and threw back his head as her hand slid up and down him at a speed unimaginable.

He felt so close.

Then, she stopped.

He hissed in disappointment.

Then she started again, almost laughing.

She repeated the process again and again, loving the way he turned completely defenseless under her control. It was sheer torture for him.

Sakura bit her lip. Suddenly, he felt something hot and moist taking in his manhood, shooting sparks into his mind.

Her mouth!

He clawed in need at the tile floor, and left scratch marks. Oh well, let the maids take care of that.

Her mouth licked his tip before descending on him again, as far as she could without choking.

"Goddammit…" He growled, losing all possible sanity. Like the monster he was, he grabbed her hair and forced her onto him, thrusting his hips up to meet her open mouth.

He was near the edge. So damn close, he could feel his member throbbing inside his lover's hot cavern.

Then he lost it without warning.

Imaginary sand danced around Gaara's head as he came into her mouth, and for the first time, he let out a moan. A loud, long, low, sexy moan that nearly drove Sakura over the edge herself.

She pulled herself away from him as he recovered from his first ever orgasm. The taste of him was sweet and sour, almost like expired milk with a few teaspoons of sugar. Delicious. She was instantly addicted.

Gaara shook his head in disbelief. It was incredible.

She wanted more, and so grasped him again, when he grabbed her hair. No more torture.

Now, it was her turn.

Gaara pushed her onto the kitchen floor and captured her lips upon his own yet again. Tongues wrestled enthusiastically as teeth clacked together. Both loved the feeling of bare skin crushing bare skin as chests were pressed against each other.

Parting lips, the kazekage slid his bony fingers down her perfect body until they grabbed the edges of her panties.

He slowly pulled them off of her, revealing more glowing skin inch by inch.

Soon, the useless garment was no more, and Gaara was staring at the most intimate part of the female body. His own personal cigarette. And damn it, he was going to smoke her dry if he had to.

Gaara was never one to be merciful, always torturing whenever the hell he felt like it. And he was never one to tolerate another who had tortured him, especially in the way Sakura had. Every time they locked eyes, he felt like pulling her to the ground and fucking the brains out of her. It was so incredibly painful, and yet here she was, naked and exposed to his merciless self.

He ran his hand up and down her smooth thigh, drawing closer and closer to her soaking core.

She whimpered in need as he failed each time to touch her where she needed to be touched.

Sakura was never patient.

She cried out in agony as he lightly brushed over her outer lips, and he smiled knowing she was now as defenseless as he was just moments ago.

Gaara? The kazekage, defenseless? It was almost unbelievable. But very, very true.

"Oh god…" She whispered.

"Yes?" the kazekage teased, blowing on her heated center.

"Please…"

"Please what?" He stroked her inner thigh several times.

"Don't!"

"Don't what?" He ghosted over her wet center.

"Goddammit don't torture me!" She wailed, grabbing his wild red hair with her long fingers and pulling him towards what she wanted.

But the man resisted and pulled back.

She cried out, almost breaking into tears.

Gaara stroked her, the tip of his finger lightly brushing over her clit.

"Oh god!" She gasped, her hips bucking up. But his free hand held her down. She whimpered.

He took her bundle of nerves and gently rolled it between his soft fingers, making her moan his name.

Then he stopped.

Her head thrust to the side and she groaned. She tried to lift her hips, but they were still held down by that one strong hand of his.

Torture.

Then she felt his index finger prodding her, and she hissed in want. As she felt herself engulf that one finger, shocks of pleasure raced through her entire body.

Gaara was amazed at the feeling of his finger trapped inside of a body. He felt her tight virginal walls contract around his digit and nearly release himself already.

He slowly moved his finger out and back in.

She gave in to a low, sensuous moan that sent chills down his spine.

He leaned over and planted butterfly kisses along her neck as he slowly pumped his finger.

With the increased pleasure, she arched her back into an almost perfect 'U' and her head was thrown back to give him more skin to enjoy. And dammit, he loved it.

He stopped, his finger still lodged inside of her.

She wiggled her hips in a desperate attempt to get him to move, but he refused.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Please what? Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Sakura knew his dirty plan. He wanted to feel dominant over her, to reduce her to nothing but a pile of useless goo. He wanted her to feel completely helpless and surrender her entire body over to him. He wanted her to beg.

Well, Sakura Haruno was certainly no beggar.

Keeping her mouth tightly shut, she tried to jerk her hips.

Gaara licked a small trail down her neck and to her chest, where he locked his tongue around her pink nipple.

She gave out a cry. It was too much, and she knew she had lost.

"What do you want?" He repeated in a whisper, curling his finger inside of her.

She completely lost it.

"Oh Gaara! Touch me!" She practically yelled.

Gaara grinned and pulled his finger out.

"What are the magic words?" He teased.

"Please Gaara!"

"Wrong!" He slid his mouth back up to her neck.

"Say 'pretty please, oh mighty sex god'" He whispered, sucking roughly on the skin of her neck.

She knew he knew she was incapable of speaking full sentences. Especially when he plunged into her again, followed by a second finger.

"P-pretty…mmm…please, oh-ah!-mighty…oh my…s-s-s-sex…ah!" She jerked her hips so hard, even Gaara's hand couldn't control her.

He added a third digit and felt her tight walls squeeze all three fingers.

"Oh god!" Sakura cried out, finishing the plea.

"Very good." Gaara smiled and slid down her body so he was staring right at her womanhood.

He pulled all three digits from her and stared at them, coated with her sticky fluids. He had heard what people did afterwards from a few friends, but he couldn't understand why. It sounded so…disgusting.

Oh well, it was like a new food. Try it and spit it out if you didn't like it.

Gaara brought his hand to his mouth and took a quick lick.

Sakura was completely horrified.

Sweet, salty, a touch of sour. His own marijuana. He sucked his fingers dry.

Sakura wasn't sure whether to be amused, turned on, or terrified, so she decided to be all three.

"You're so good…" He whispered a low, sexy voice that made her squirm.

He needed more. He stuck out his tongue and licked her soaking outer lips.

Sakura bucked at the sensation. His fingers felt delicious. His tongue…even better. She estimated it would be heaven with _him_ inside of her. Oh god, the thought…

He lapped up her natural juices, savoring the taste. He had tasted her skin, and it had been exquisite. Now he tasted the part of her he had tried not to want for so long. It was certainly a fairytale come true.

His tongue darted in and out, his hands kept her hips from bucking. He swirled his tongue around her sensitive pearl. She screamed, moaned, and withered in pleasure. Well, she was certainly louder than the quiet kazekage.

She could feel the pit in her stomach churn, burning her lower abdomen.

"Gaara…Gaara…" She chanted his name as the feeling intensified. And then, she exploded. Her entire body rocked with desire as white, sticky fluids flowed out of her body and into the mouth of her lover.

More nicotine. Just what Gaara needed.

He watched her pleasured expression as she recovered from her first high.

He loved the taste of her rushing down his throat. He looked up and gazed into her eyes.

Then he plunged his lips down on hers, letting her taste herself. Sakura actually found it wasn't half bad.

"Gaara, I need…" She whispered as he sucked on her neck, leaving a large hickey.

"Mmm?"

"Need…I need you…in…I need you in me!!"

Gaara thought he'd never hear those addicting words coming from the mouth of the only one he adored. It was enough to make his own neglected member twitch. He positioned himself at her entrance, his heart pounding hard enough to burst through his heaving chest.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Sakura could only nod, already feeling like bursting again at the feel of his tip rubbing against her aching core.

Of all the times for the kazekage to be hesitant.

Gaara wasn't stupid. He had male friends. He knew what he needed to know. And yet, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his lover.

"It might hurt." He whispered, leaning over and planting kisses near the corner of her mouth.

"I don't care! I…I've wanted you for so long, I can't stand it!! Please, Gaara!" Sakura's voice rose with the tension.

He plunged his tongue down her throat as he let himself sink into her, breaking her barrier.

Oh. My. God. For Gaara, it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt, being engulfed by her blazing heat, being coated in her slick juices, feeling her no longer virginal walls tighten around his shaft. Blood stained the tile floor.

But for Sakura, it was the most painful thing she'd experienced in a long time. She couldn't help but whimper in pain and let the tears fall, in which Gaara quickly lapped up before taking her mouth in his again.

It took more self control than anything for Gaara not to quickly fuck the living daylights out of her. He knew he was her first, and she deserved better than to be pounded to death by a careless, heartless guy who just happened to be the kazekage.

Sakura, however, wanted to make his experience the best, despite the throbbing pain.

"You ok?" He asked softly against her lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, before nodding. (Which doesn't make sense…)

"Move." Her voice was soft and shaky.

The pain went away as he drew out almost completely, and she could actually feel pleasure as he slowly slid into her again.

She could now focus on the intensity of her desire. The feel of her inner walls contracting around him. He was _inside_ of her.

He ravaged her mouth and frantically played with her pink hair as he pulled out and in, slowly and gently.

He pulled his lips away from hers to breathe, never once removing his eyes from her desired expression.

The whole sight was completely erotic to Sakura, watching the man she had loved for so long make love to her as his hard chest heaved with each breath he took. She gasped, moaned, groaned, even screamed.

He simply breathed heavily. But despite his lack of sound, the feeling was intense. He loved being inside her. Another drug. Heroine, maybe.

"Gaara…" She moaned as her arms involuntarily wrapped around his strong, naked back and her eyes locked with his.

"More." She said in between gasps. "F-faster."

Only happy to oblige, Gaara quickened his pace.

She squirmed. "D-deeper, p-please. Harder." She failed to make complete sentences flow from her kiss-bruised lips.

Gaara thrusted harder, gritting his teeth and holding a death grip onto her hair.

Her nails dug deep into his back, drawing blood.

"Oh, Gaara!" She cried out. He was now pounding into her as fast and hard as he could, his eyes squeezed tight. Finally unable to hold it, he let out a low, sexy moan that made Sakura shiver in delight.

"G-aara. I…you're…amazing…I…oh my god…" Well, Sakura was certainly the talkative one.

His breath was hard and irregular, while he pounded into her with such a speed her entire body rocked along with his. He could feel himself near.

She felt like she was going to die, it was so damn good.

"I'm going to…ah!!" She cried out as her second orgasm took hold. Her entire body spasmed with uncontrollable delight as she released herself.

"Shit." Gaara growled, tightening his death grip. The feel of her pouring onto him was so exquisite, he nearly exploded himself.

She recovered from her high, Gaara still pounding into her.

He was too close.

He started to pull away when Sakura's shaky hand grabbed his wrist.

He understood completely.

With a few last thrusts, he exploded his seed into her, and couldn't help but give out a helpless cry.

Sakura gasped as his fluids filled her womb, and her back arched into him.

Finally tired, the young kazekage collapsed next to his lover, pulling out of her. His hands were still gripped onto her hair, and he couldn't seem to be able to pull them away.

Both were breathing so heavy, their entire bodies rose and fell as their bare chests did.

Sakura turned to face her love, her shaking hands cupping his face. He finally found the energy to release her hair, and his arms collapsed beside him.

"H-how…was t-th-that?" She whispered in his ear.

He slowly shook his head. "Addicting." Indeed, her body was a unique drug to him. A mixture of substances. And she was all his.

Sex on the kitchen floor. Wonderful.

Exhausted, both young adults closed their eyes, too weary to even bother going up to their rooms.

"What's going on? I heard screams from the kitchen." Temari and Kankuro walked to the kitchen, expecting to find dead shinobi on the kitchen floor with blood and sand splattered all over the floor, Gaara standing in triumph, completely unharmed.

What they found was completely unexpected. Both older siblings' eyes shot wide open at the sight of Gaara, naked and certainly harmed, sleeping next to Sakura, also naked. With blood on the floor.

Temari turned to her puppet master brother. "We never saw this. It never happened."

Kankuro quickly caught on. "I'll…go cancel his next meeting." And the other two sand siblings awkwardly left the room.

When Gaara awoke, he found Sakura already all over him, kissing his bare chest. "What the hell?"

Sakura grinned. "Come on to bed. I have a little surprise for you."

Gaara groaned and wondered if he had accidentally created an addictive, sex-crazed monster. Oh well, he certainly loved his little cigarette box.

**XXX---XXX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! I would certainly die for Gaara, though...**

**Gaara: What the hell is this??!!!**

**me: Oh shit! Well, got to run...**

**Gaara: Sand coffin!!!**

**0.o well I guess I'm dead...review anyways! I might make this multi-chaptered if I get enough reviews**


	2. bed

**I've gotten quite a few reviews to continue on! And as they say, ask and ye shall recieve =]**

**this one isn't as long...sorry**

**---XXX---**

Gaara collapsed on the huge, kazekage-sized bed with Sakura right next to him. She traced patterns on his naked, heaving chest. "What do you say? Go again?" She whispered in his ear.

"Not right now. I have a meeting to go to."

"Screw the meeting." She said in that addicting low voice. Her hand traveled lower down his body, when his hand grabbed her own. No matter how much he wanted to inhale her like cocaine, he had to go.

"I really have to attend the meeting."

"What's it about? Sand? Or maybe…sand?"

He sighed and sat up. "I'm getting dressed. Please go away."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Why can't I stay and watch?"

He unwrapped her arms and stood. "Because I said so." He walked to his drawers and pulled out a pair of black boxers, which he quickly slipped into. Sakura walked up to him and rubbed her hands over his chest.

He lightly pushed her back and threw on a black shirt. He stepped into light blue jeans and walked out the room.

"I'll be waiting for you." She purred.

Trying to ignore her, he painfully walked into the kitchen where Temari and Kankuro sat, drinking coffee.

His siblings turned to him, their eyes still filled with shock.

"What's the matter with you two?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Gaara." Temari started. "Are you still a virgin?"

The kazekage scoffed. "What does it matter to you?"

"I'm your sister."

"That doesn't mean you should interfere with my sex life."

"Just answer the question. Are you a virgin?"

"I refuse to answer."

"Gaara!"

The red head shot her a death glare. "Who's the kazekage?"

Temari groaned. "I'm older than you."

"You think I give a damn? There are plenty of old people out there, all bowing down to me. And if you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

Kankuro stepped in. "Just answer the goddamn question. It's not that hard."

Gaara smirked. "Ok, fine. No. Happy?"

Kankuro nearly broke the glass he was holding. "Where? When?" Of course, he knew exactly where and when.

"On Mars a million years ago when the polar ice caps were filled with water and the entire red planet was like a second earth." He grinned at his cheesy response.

"Stop fucking around." Kankuro muttered. But he dropped the subject. "I've canceled your next meeting." He said instead.

"Why?" The kazekage asked.

His brother hesitated.

"Because we thought…you might need a rest." Temari cut in. It technically wasn't a lie, since that really was the reason Kankuro had canceled the meeting.

"Well, tell them it's on again." And with that, the kazekage left the room.

All through the meeting (Which was about sand, just to let you know) the only thing running through Gaara's head was his new drug. He couldn't wait until he got his hands on that flesh, and hear Sakura moan his name. The fantasies kept coming.

_"Gaara…oh Gaara…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Gaara."_

_"Mmm…Sakura…"_

_"Gaara."_

_"Sakura…"_

"Gaara!"

Immediately, the young adult awoke from his trance. "What? Oh." He looked around at the other council members, who were all eyeing him suspiciously. Oops…he hadn't said her name out loud…had she?

"Um…who is…Sakura…?" A council member asked.

Shit. "Um…well…she's…you see…" Gaara stumbled over the words. Then his eyes narrowed and his expression was serious. "If anyone tells anyone, you all die."

The members blinked twice. Then they quickly resumed the meeting.

It was so tiring. Gaara was glad when the whole thing was over. He quickly ran home and into his room, ignoring the looks his siblings gave him.

There, completely naked, was Sakura in her beautiful form, her fingers pumping in and out of her beautiful self.

It was enough to make the young kazekage go crazy. He walked over to the bed and his lover stopped.

"I've been waiting for you." She whispered, out of breath already.

"Um…I…see that." The red head cleared his throat, careful not to lose his mind already. But the smell of her arousal was so…what was the word? Ah, yes. Addicting.

Suddenly, Sakura flung herself at him, wrapping one hand around his firm back and sticking her liquid-coated fingers of her other hand into his surprised mouth. He gasped at the sudden intrusion and the delicious, sweet taste of her juices. He sucked her fingers dry.

She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her.

She laughed. "Ok, can I have my hand back?"

He snapped out of Sakura-land and opened his mouth quickly. Her hand slid out. Then she pulled his head down, capturing his already kiss-bruised lips in a rough kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue wrapping around his own.

Her taste was wonderful, though not as good as the juices from her body. He bit her lip and then drew away from the kiss.

His eyes traveled down her perfect body.

He climbed on top of her and leaned forward, lightly biting her ear. "I'm not going easy this time, hmm?" He whispered in his super-sexy-sex-god voice.

She only moaned in response, her fingers already pulling up his shirt.

"Patience…" The kazekage whispered, though he was getting pretty sick of it himself.

She pouted. "I can't. You're so sexy."

"Am I really?" His soft fingers flicked her perk nipple and she arched her back.

"Oh god…you're the hottest thing to walk planet earth…"

He grinned and began sucking on her neck, his fingers still rolling her pink bud. He stopped long enough for her to tear off his shirt.

Her hands roamed over his chest and down his stomach, until they reached his jeans. They frantically unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down.

Gaara laughed softly. Then he got off the bed. Sakura whimpered at the loss of his warmth, but found it quite erotic when he slipped his pants and boxers off.

Climbing back on top of her, his lips descended upon hers, trapping her in yet another ravage kiss. His hands slid up and down the sides of her body, stroking her outer thighs.

"How do you want it?" He whispered against her lips.

She moaned when his hand ghosted over the center of her legs. "Please…don't torture me…"

He laughed again. "But that's half the fun." He plunged two raw fingers inside of her. She gasped, and then sighed, wiggling her hips, waiting for more.

His fingers curled inside of her warmth.

She let out another gasp and bucked her hips into his touch. His free hand went back to her chest, kneading the soft flesh.

"I love you…" Sakura cried out, digging her nails into his back.

He only smiled and pumped in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Don't!!" She hissed.

Gaara loved torture, though it didn't seem like it. He would usually kill his victims in one motion, but in heart he was just as bad as Ibiki. And so, he ignored her plea and continued his ministrations.

Sakura had enough. If he wasn't going to fuck her, _she_ was going to fuck _him._ But first…a little taste of his own medicine. In one swift motion, the position was switched and Gaara found himself flat on his back underneath his lover.

He knew he was doomed when her finger lightly brushed over the tip of his swollen member. She wrapped a hand around him and pumped slowly.

He threw back his head.

She continued to slide her hand up and down his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. He started to breath heavily and thrashed his head from side to side. His hips bucked, trying to get her to go faster.

Still pumping, she leaned forward and lightly nipped on his ear. "What do you want, baby?" she whispered seductively.

The kazekage shivered.

"Tell me what you want…" She said softly before latching her mouth onto his skin.

"I'm…not…going…to…beg…" He said between breaths.

"Oh really?" She slid back down his body so her mouth was centered over his manhood. She blew on it, making Gaara stifle a groan.

"You're not going to beg, right? Not even if I do…this?" She flicked her tongue over his slit and he gave out a short gasp.

She grinned mischievously before engulfing him full into her mouth.

His hips automatically bucked up. She slid up and down his shaft, stopping only to run her tongue over the tip. Then she started to speed up.

He was so close already. His mouth hung open and his bare chest rose and fell with every heavy breath he took.

Then she slowed down.

He almost whimpered.

"What was that? Were you going to say something?" She asked, replacing her mouth with her hand.

He sighed. There was no way to win this chick. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to give in once in a while. Besides, he desperately needed her. "Please…" He whispered.

"Please what?" Her hand sped up.

"Oh _god_ Sakura! Just fuck me already!" He groaned. Her hand stopped and she smiled. That was exactly what she needed to hear. The great kazekage falling helpless and begging to a simply medical ninja. She laughed. "All right. But this time I call the shots." She straddled him, her center right above his member and slid herself down, moaning as she did.

This time, there was no pain. Sakura could feel him enter her, completely filling her up as much as it was physically possible. She bounced up and down at a quick pace, moaning and chanting his name.

To the kazekage, watching his lover ride him like a wild woman was the most erotic thing he had probably ever seen, and he soon found himself thrusting his hips into her.

He couldn't help it. He loved being in control, so he grabbed her hips and forced her down onto him.

She almost shrieked.

"Oh my god…it's so good!" She cried out, placing her hands on his chest.

He could feel it. He was close. So damn close.

"Ah…" He let out a soft moan as he poured into her for the second time that day.

She screamed.

They both collapsed on the bed, breathing slowly and heavily.

Then Sakura spoke. "So…I suppose…I'll…become pregnant…soon…?"

"Yeah…maybe…"

"What…should we…name it?"

The kazekage grinned for a moment. "Marijuana."

The girl found enough energy to slap him. The she sighed and snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight."

Gaara laughed. "Good night…box of cigarettes."

"What'd you call me?!"

"Heh. Nothing. Night."

A few hours later, Temari realized she seemed to have misplaced a pair of scissors."

"I saw a pair in Gaara's room." Kankuro told her.

"Ah, thanks." She walked across the hallways to her youngest brother's room, which happened to be unlocked. However, when she opened the door, she quickly closed it. Now what the hell was Gaara doing naked in his bed next to Sakura?!

She decided it would be best not to tell Kankuro. Or anyone else. No…just forget the entire thing altogether…

**Ha...poor Temari. =] Again, keep sending in those reviews and I'll throw in another chapter! I've gotten a few ideas in my head I think you pervs will enjoy...**

**Gaara: You wrote ANOTHER????!!!!!!! You're dead again!!**

**me: o.0 crap. Well, since I'm dead and I'm obviously about to die again (is that even possible?) please send in any reviews you want! But don't flame me unless you have a reason to. Constructive critisism is encouraged!**

**Gaara: Better run...**

**me: Well, I'd better call my mom to discuss my second funeral...**


	3. shower

**I've gotten more reviews, so here's your special treat =]**

**---XXX---XXX**

The next evening, as Sakura walked through the kitchen, she felt Temari's glare burning through her skin. What was her problem?

"Sakura." The blonde snapped.

The younger girl quickly turned around, alarmed with her harsh tone. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"You're fond of my brother?" Temari asked, sitting on top of a counter with her legs crossed, holding a cup of…some…sort of…liquid?

Sakura didn't know how to answer that question. "Um…I guess so…"

"How many times have you fucked him?"

The question shocked the young pink-haired girl greatly. "What? I…I have no idea…what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, princess." Temari hopped down from the counter she was sitting on and walked over to the shorter woman. "Let's get one thing straight. Stay away from my brother if you value your life." She lifted Sakura's chin, digging her long nails into her flesh.

Sakura pulled away. "You don't control me. Besides, why are you so worked up about him anyways? You know he doesn't care for you as much as you care for him."

The words practically set Temari's heart on fire, burning with anger. "Is it so wrong to care about someone?!" Her voice rose. "Is it a crime to protect your brother?!"

"He's not a kid anymore! He knows how to take care of himself."

The blonde sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"I'll take care of him. You don't have to worry." Sakura smiled.

"…if you hurt him, I'll-."

"I know…you'll kill me. I won't." And with that, the younger woman turned on her heels and walked away, quick to leave before Temari changed her mind.

When Sakura reached Gaara's room, she found him on his large bed, a soft hand clenching his head.

The girl walked up to him and placed a smaller hand on his.

The kazekage sighed. "Hi."

"Hi. Too much work?"

"Yeah."

"It's late." She cooed.

"I know."

Silence. Then she spoke again. "Being kazekage is really difficult for you, right?"

He rolled his green eyes. "No, it's the easiest damn job in the entire history of damned jobs. What do you think?"

"Why don't you quit?"

He raised his imaginary eyebrows and looked up at her. "And throw away what I've been aiming for my entire life? Let all that hard work, sweat, and blood go to waste? Sure, why not?" His tone was sarcastic, with a touch of annoyance.

"You're stressed. Why don't we take a shower?" She stroked his wild red hair.

"I guess so…wait. You said…_we_…"

"What about it?"

The kazekage sat up. "What?"

Sakura pressed her body against his and traced above his eye where his eyebrows would have been-if he had eyebrows. "Why not share and conserve water?"

Gaara liked that idea…what better way to relieve stress than having hot shower sex with a sexy woman? He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin on her head, taking in that addicting strawberry smell of her beautiful pink hair.

"Mmm…fine. After all, a kazekage should be influential, right? Conserving water is a pretty big issue in the desert."

Sakura giggled. "You can borrow some of ours…I'm sick of the stuff."

"Sick of water? Oh…you won't be once I'm done with you. You'll be so addicted; you won't be able to walk for another month and a half." He led her into the bathroom. There, he fumbled with her clothing. First her shirt, then…oh, why not just get it over with?

In less than a minute, clothes were discarded and the couple was already pressed against each other, tongues wrestling and hands exploring already explored bodies. Sakura pressed a leg in-between his legs, making him almost jump in the air.

He separated them. "Let's not get carried away, hmm? We're not even in the shower yet." He stepped into the kazekage-sized shower and his lover followed.

As she ravaged him like a wild beast, biting and caressing his delicious skin, he turned on the water. Steam instantly followed the hot water.

Both could almost swear they were sweating, but that'd be impossible to tell for obvious reasons.

Gaara gazed into Sakura's eyes for a moment, seeing the lustful sparkle that shined in her pupil. Well, who could deny such a request?

In a second, Sakura was shoved roughly against the tile wall with her lover attacking her shoulder with his hot mouth.

She sighed at the feeling of his harsh biting mixed with the burning water rushing down her body. It felt…well, hot.

He pressed his body against her, increasing the temperature, his erection rubbing against her core. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his wet back.

"Don't torture me this time…please…" She whispered in his ear.

He only smiled as the hot water ran down his smooth, scar-free back and planted butterfly kisses along the side of her wet jaw.

Then, grabbing her shoulder with one hand, he positioned himself at her entrance. Feeling his wet tip throb against her made her moan in that well known sexy female voice of hers. He shuddered, despite the burning of his skin. He toyed around with her for a second, preparing to slide himself in and hearing her gasp, then denying her wish.

"Why do you do this to me?" She whispered, clawing her fingers into his smooth back, only marked by the redness of her past love-making.

"Because it's addicting to torture you until you beg." He whispered, pressing his soft lips against the corner of her mouth.

She almost laughed at the thought of fucking in the shower. She had heard about it, mostly from Ino, and had even read about it once or twice. It seemed so naughty, yet she was so excited. She had never thought Gaara would be the one to try exotic positions like this, though she supposed it was partly her fault for bringing it up.

The kazekage lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, loving the feel of her silky, soaking wet leg against him.

"Hold on, it's slippery." He warned before slowly entering her.

He slid in easier than normal, probably because of the slick shower water, but the feeling was no different. She felt him fill her completely and let out a long, yet soft gasp, digging her nails into his back.

Despite the pain from her nails, Gaara nearly moaned in pleasure. His hands wrapped around her back, supporting her.

He moved at a quick pace, pounding into her and filling her as much as he could.

She was shoved into the slick wall again and again, and had to hold onto his waist as tight as she could to keep from slipping. She moaned as she watched her lover, his hair like a wildfire put out by a hose, the steaming water dripping down his sexy body. His eyes were wide open; his mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

On the other equation, Gaara found it quite sensuous the way her usually calm face was replaced with a moaning, desperate, wild expression. Her hair looked so beautiful when wet, and had his hands not been pressed against her back, he would have grabbed onto those pink locks.

"Oh my god…" She groaned. "You're so hot…"

He didn't reply. Instead, he quickened his pace, thrusting into her repeatedly, banging her against the wall. Her legs were almost in a perfect split as he lifted them higher, hitting a different angle.

She nearly shot through the ceiling.

"I love you" She gasped.

He didn't answer.

He was now pounding her so hard; her head began to hurt from hitting the wall so much. Yet she didn't complain. How could see? The pain was nothing compared to the wonderful experience she was receiving from her lover.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, prying them open and shoving his tongue inside.

Their bodies were on fire with the mixture of friction, body heat, and the steaming hot water. And yet, that's all what made the entire thing so goddamn sexy. The water running down their bodies made them slick and…well, wet.

The pit of her stomach burned, and she could feel herself draw near her finish.

Suddenly, her foot slipped.

As she fell, she took her lover with her. She cried out as her back hit the porcelain floor.

He let out a light gasp of surprise as he tumbled on top of her.

That's when Sakura realized just how heavy he was. "Sorry…" She mumbled, mentally slapping herself.

Instead of answering, his mouth latched onto her shoulder. He slid himself back in and thrusted in and out of her at a ferocious pace.

She let out a long moan, letting her fingers play with the wet, short locks of his red hair.

"Oh god…Gaara!" She cried as waves of pleasure burst through her entire body.

He sucked in a breath at the incredible feeling, before he himself let loose, spilling his seed into her body. He had forgotten he was sucking on her shoulder, and accidentally bit as hard as she could into her flesh.

She gave out a shriek of pain.

He pulled out of her as soon as he realized what he had done, and the couple watched as the shower water painfully washed the new wound, blood going straight down the drain.

"…ow…" She whispered, clutching her shoulder.

He leaned forward again, his lips playing at the corner of her mouth. "Sorry." He said in his low, sex god voice, taking her mouth in his.

Outside, Temari and Kankuro stood, twitching.

"Um…maybe it's not the best time…?" Temari suggested.

Her younger brother slowly nodded. "…I don't really have to go that bad anyways…"

**XXX---XXX**

**Poor Kankuro…**

**Gaara: Have you not learned your lesson???!!! DIE!!!!!**

**Me: …well, see what you guys do to me? You make me write, and I get killed over and over again…and let me tell you, it's pretty painful. Well, nevertheless, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing (and therefore dying) until…well, until I don't get anymore reviews =]**


	4. desk

**Sorry I'm so late with this chapter...I've been so busy**

**Well anyways, hopefully you'll forgive me after this smutty chapter...=]**

**---XXXxxxXXX---**

Sakura stayed in Suna several more days.

One particularly sunny and hot day, the pink-haired girl decided to pay the kazekage a visit at work, and soon found herself knocking at the door.

"Come in." Gaara said from the inside.

Sakura opened the door and slipped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. Gaara immediately stood from his desk.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded a bit harshly.

Sakura shrugged. "I got bored."

He grinded his teeth together.

Complete and utter silence.

"Well go on, don't just stand there. You're the kazekage!" Sakura insisted, folding her arms over her chest.

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat, taking a paper and reading over it. He groaned.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They're asking permission to build a sandbox at a local school. Goddammit, why are they asking me?! There's too much damn sand in this damn place anyways. And why the hell would kids want to play in sand anyways? Aren't they sick of the damn stuff?!?" His voice rose to a growl, and Sakura walked up to him, a hand cupping his face.

"Don't be angry, love." She whispered.

The redhead took a deep breath and nodded, stamping the paper with a red stamp and setting it aside.

Removing her hand from his face, Sakura now sat on the desk as her lover worked, wearily stamping paper after paper, signing page after page with his wooden pencil.

About an hour past by when Gaara heard Sakura shift. His eyes trailed over to her, and he found himself staring at what seemed like the shortest skirt in the history of short skirts. And the fact that those long silky legs were slightly open, giving the kazekage just a tiny glimpse, didn't help either.

The woman leaned over so she was only a few millimeters away from his ear and whispered.

"I love you."

His pencil snapped into two pieces and he nearly jumped two feet in the air.

The woman grinned and gently took the tip of his ear into her mouth, sucking on it.

"P-please." Gaara stammered. "N-not now."

"Why not?" Her voice was low and seductive as she shifted so she was so close to him, she was practically sitting on him.

"I have to work, and I can't concentrate with you slobbering all over me."

She sighed and traced little patterns over his neck. "Oh well, it was worth a shot." She turned her body so her feet were on his desk, her shiny black stilettos digging holes into a piece of paper.

From this angle, Gaara could clearly see in-between her legs, no matter how hard he tried not too.

Then she bent over again, lightly biting on his ear.

"You can't stop me, Gaara. I'm a drug you can't get rid of. My nicotine is too great for you to overcome and once you start, you're addicted forever. You know that." She raised her long leg so it was in the way of Gaara's view.

His breathing became hard and he clenched his hands into fists.

Her hand ran up her smooth leg sensuously and she let out a small, barely audible moan.

That was it.

Gaara forcefully dragged his lover down onto his lap and took her lips in a brutal kiss, smashing their teeth together and roughly biting any part he could get his teeth into. At the same time, his fingers desperately unbuttoned her white blouse, almost ripping it from her body. While one hand supported her back, the other ran up and down her flat stomach, over her covered breasts.

She moaned against his lips before pulling away, gasping for air. Wasting no time, Gaara unclipped her white bra and slid it off her arms, throwing it into some unknown corner.

Then her soft, small hands were on him, pulling his shirt up. Soon, that was thrown into the darkness of absolute nowhere.

Then lips were tangled with lips again as Gaara's fingers flicked over his lover's chest, rubbing a swollen bud.

She gasped and groaned against his lips, arching her back as far as she could without falling off his lap.

He ran his tongue over the inside of her mouth as his hand slid from her chest down to her thigh, stroking it harshly.

She pulled her lips away to breathe and let her hands wander aimlessly over his hard chest as his own hands crept up her inner thigh. The whole time, Sakura wiggled impatiently, waiting for her drug to touch her where she desperately needed to be touched.

"Oh god, _please_!" She begged, raising her hips into his touches.

He smiled and lightly ghosted over her clothed womanhood under her short skirt, loving the way she held her breath.

Then in a flash, Gaara was standing, Sakura crushed against the desk roughly underneath him.

The kazekage tugged at her skirt until it fell into a pool around her feet. She stepped out of it before hurriedly struggling with the zipper on his pants. Both were breathing heavy as the male helped his lover remove all unnecessary articles of clothing and throwing them into god-knows-where-land.

Now completely exposed, he ran down her perfect sides, loving the way his hands fit against her like the perfect pieces to a 6-billion piece jigsaw. Out of the billions of people, the perfect people had found themselves together, about to screw each other's brains out right here on the official kazekage-sized desk.

He pressed his hot body against her smaller frame and latched his mouth onto her neck like a leech, his fingers traveling downwards until they reached their destination.

"_**Welcome to wet-lines, we will soon take flight. Please enter the plane one by one."**_

His first finger slid in gently and easily, already slick with her own juices. She moaned low and long, her voice nearly breaking at the end.

He pulled out and slammed back in, followed by a second digit. Her body rocked the unstable desk at the sudden impact.

"Oh…Gaara…"

He was already addicted to the sound of his own name, as long as it came from the one pink-haired girl he loved.

His fingers slid out with ease and rammed back in, over and over.

She cried out softly each time, her head thrown back and her hands gripping the wooden kazekage desk so hard, it was like her life depended on it. And in a way, it did. Now that Gaara _was_ her life.

She felt the heat burning a hole through her lower region, ready to explode at any given second.

Then his fingers pulled out, never to return. She hissed at the loss of the feeling of being filled and whimpered at her denied release.

"Gaara…please…don't." She whined, her legs shaky and unable to stand up right.

His mouth left her neck and he gazed into her green eyes for a moment. They always seemed to shine just for him, just as that special smile she had only played on her lips when he was around.

In those beautiful green eyes, the kazekage saw the woman he loved.

In an instant, Gaara was lodged deep inside his lover.

Sakura gasped at the sudden intrusion and the desk must have slid across the floor at least two inches.

He started at a fast pace, ramming into her again and again, taking in every little shriek and moan that escaped those perfect pink lips.

And like always, he kept silent, too distracted with the task at hand.

His hands slid up her naked back, supporting her. Her own hands were still clawing into the rocking desk.

A pencil rolled off.

Papers flew onto the ground.

Neither human seemed to mind that the office desk made the worst screeching noise every time it moved, nor did they remember the fact that were people next door.

He quickened his pace and leaned forward, his throat resting on her smooth shoulder as he pounded desperately into her silently. She screamed out loud, lost in the floating boat of pleasure drifting off in the sea of nicotine. (Which would probably smell really bad)

His nails dug deep into her back, leaving small indentations along with the past ones from their less recent love-making sessions.

Together they were bonded in the most intimate acts possible and god, did they love it, though not nearly as much as they loved each other.

Sakura groaned loudly, finally submitting all of herself to pleasure and releasing her death grip on the desk, throwing her slender arms around her lover's neck and pulling him as close as was humanly possible.

"Mmm…I love…you…" She barely managed to say the words in-between harsh, uneven breathes.

Hearing that sacred line escaped those lips made the kazekage start pounding into her ferociously, gripping her like she was the last thing on the planet.

Both were now seated on the imaginary plane of addiction, with a wide variety of delectable drugs to choose from, each containing a different flavor. Each also had contrasting instructions. Some were inhaled, some were smoked, and one required rough love and tender care.

And it was this drug Gaara had chosen for his life.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

The couple paused and Gaara involuntarily slid out of her, snapping his head around to the intruder.

A man stood in the doorway with papers in his hands, stammering and turning a deep shade of red.

"Get OUT!!" The kazekage growled fiercely.

Without hesitation, the man slammed the door shut behind him and ran to god-knows-where.

Both Sakura and Gaara were disappointed at their denied releases, but each knew it was no longer safe here. The redhead lightly nipped the edge of her ear, whispering in a soft tone. "Later."

She could only nod once, too exhausted to do more. Silently, the two dressed slowly, taking quick glances at one another.

Then the kazekage realigned his desk, not even bothering with the deep claws that marked the wood permanently. He bent over to retrieve the fallen materials, placing them neatly on the desk.

"Well…I'd better go back to work…" He cleared his throat and sat, reaching for a white sheet of paper.

Sakura nodded slowly and walked to the door. "Yeah. Bye."

Halfway through the doorway, she turned and gazed at him for a second. "I love you."

He glanced up suddenly, his eyes fixed on hers for a moment. Then he nodded once and continued to work.

She hesitated for a moment, as if waiting for him to say something more. When he didn't, she slipped quietly through the door.

He sighed and looked over the paper in front of him. A request to ban all drugs in Suna. The kazekage thought for a minute. That didn't include _his_ drug, did it?

Request: denied

**---XXXxxxXXX---**

**This one wasn't that funny...sorry**

**keep sending in those reviews! They help boost my self-esteem! (please ignore the fact that that sentence sounded completely and utterly retarded)**

**Where's my other sock???!!!! Well, as Jacob says, life sucks-and then you die. We should all be so lucky =]**


	5. kitchen counter

**All righty then...here's the next chapter =]**

**XXx**

It was a fine, sunny evening a few days later. Gaara came home to find Sakura already in the kitchen waiting for him. She didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong with you?" The kazekage asked without much concern. She didn't look sick-why worry?

"You." Sakura spat out. "I'm sick of your attitude."

"What attitude?"

"The attitude you get when we make love! No matter how many times I tell you I love you, you never say anything!"

"And you consider this an attitude?" The kazekage joked.

But Sakura was dead serious. "I love you."

He shrugged. "Wonderful."

"See what I mean?!" She hissed. Then she looked deep into his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"What-."

"Answer the question, Gaara! Do you love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then say it. Say you love me."

Gaara stepped forward, pressing her body against the kitchen counter. He tilted his head and began sucking on her neck, just below her chin.

"Stop it." She warned.

His tongue swirled over her sensitive flesh and she sucked in a breath.

"Stop!"

And he did. Well, technically. He was no longer latched on her neck, but instead smashed his lips against her own. She began to squeal and struggle, but the male was too strong for her. His tongue ran across her lips, begging for entrance, but the kunoichi kept her lips shut tight.

He parted their lips and frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"Get away from me." She tried to move, but his strong hands held her arms to the counter. He took the spaghetti strap of her shirt in his mouth and pulled it down. She gasped, but was unable to move her hands. "Bastard!" She growled.

"Yes I am, aren't I?" The kazekage wasn't easily insulted. He pulled her other strap down with her teeth, before covering her shoulder with his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shrieked when one hand quickly left her arm, opened a drawer, and pulled out a knife. She struggled madly.

He took the knife between his teeth and again laid his hand upon her own, preventing her from escaping.

"That's dangerous!! Put that back!" She screamed. The knife tore through her clothing. She squeezed her eyes shut and shrieked.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked down at herself.

"You bastard!" She hissed. "That was my favorite shirt!"

"I'll get you another." He whispered, throwing the knife across the floor. He then licked a trail down her neck to her chest, where he took a pink bud in his mouth. She screamed. He suckled lightly, flicking the tip with his skilled tongue while still keeping a grip on his lover, despite her pleads to be released. She almost moaned.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked. "This is rape!"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it…" Gaara whispered, his tongue leaving her breast and traveling down to her flat stomach. Sakura let out a gasp and struggled not to let out a moan. She couldn't give in. Not yet.

His teeth grazed her soft skin and she arched her back just a centimeter involuntarily.

"Don't fight it…" He told her softly, his mouth pulling on the waistband of her jeans.

"Please stop!" She tried to kick him, but it seemed her body wouldn't allow her to hurt him, no matter how much he hurt her back.

He slid her pants down and threw them into a corner. He marveled at her body, taking in every inch and curve of her, forgetting all about restraining her.

His hands left her own, and slid down her bare sides until they rested upon her hips. Either his hands were huge, or her hips were tiny, because his fingers could wrap around nearly all around her waist. They fit perfectly, though, like a puzzle.

His fingers grasped the side of her panties.

"Aah…" She sucked in a breath. She hated the way he touched her, melting her into a pile of helpless goo with every trace of her finger. She completely forgot about being mad as soon as her last article of clothing was gone.

He planted light butterfly kisses down her body, his tongue tracing her curves gently, lovingly.

Soon his tongue reached her center. He blew on it softly, making her shudder. He loved reducing her to a heap of useless crumbs. His index finger pressed against her clit, sending pleasurable waves shooting up her spine.

"Ungh…Gaara…" She moaned softly, her head lashing to the side.

His finger slowly stroked her heated core, growing wetter and wetter by the second. She arched her back and let her mouth hang open. She looked so incredibly sexy; it made the kazekage just want to eat her up. Wait-that sounds like a good idea…

He pressed his face into her warmth, lost in the deliciousness of _her._ She nearly screamed out loud in pleasure, bucking her hips into him as he swirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Gaara!" She hissed when he shoved his skilled muscle into her hole. He pressed his hands onto her hips to keep her from bucking.

She hated the fact that he was too damn sexy for her, and that just the sight of him made her feel all mushy inside. Especially the sight of his face lodged between her legs, tongue-fucking her with the most incredible mouth ever.

He loved her addicting, sweetly sour taste. He gently bit down onto her clit, making her jump despite his strong hands holding her down.

"You like that?" He asked in a teasing tone.

She could only nod her head and groan.

She knew she was close, thanks to the burning heat rising in the pit of her lower abdomen. But soon his tongue was gone, and she almost felt like crying because of her denied release.

"I hate it when you tease me…" She whimpered, trying to move her hips.

"Then hate me." He purred. He then reentered her with a finger. She sighed in relief.

He entered a second digit and began to scissor her, stretching her walls. She groaned and threw her head back; exposing her neck which Gaara quickly latched onto like a leech, ready to suck the blood from her.

Actually, that's exactly what he did. He bit her hard, drawing blood and marking her as his property. No one else was to touch this female in the way he has. She was his. And like the greedy bastard he was, he wasn't willing to share his prize.

He pumped her harder. Her breath became rough and uneven as she felt her release draw dangerously close.

His teeth scraped along the sensitive flesh of her neck as his fingers were joined by a third.

And then she exploded, lost in the world of ecstasy as milky white fluid flowed from her body onto his fingers.

"Well that didn't take long." The kazekage chuckled.

Sakura breathed hard, recovering from her high. She watched Gaara bring his fingers to his mouth, sensuously licking them clean. She gazed in awe, fascinated by how hot he looked right now, just licking her fluids off his fingers.

There wasn't another moments rest. Sakura frantically helped him unbutton his pants and pull them down, leaving him in his shirt and a pair of navy blue boxers.

First, Gaara tore off his shirt. Almost immediately, Sakura's hands flew up, caressing his hard yet soft flesh. Surprisingly, the kazekage grabbed her wrist and tenderly kissed the back of her hand. Well, that was completely unexpected.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Oh, you know." He held her hand against his cheek.

"To show you love me, right?"

"Sure."

"Then tell me. Say you love me. Please."

"Oh baby, you know I do…" He let go of her hand and nestled his head in her shoulder, gently biting her flesh.

"Then say it-oh!" She was cut off when his clothed erection pressed against her center.

Great…now that her attention was diverted, time for phase two of Gaara's evil little scheme…

In a swift motion, his boxers were gone.

He prodded her entrance with his tip.

She waited desperately.

Nothing happened.

She wiggled her bare hips. She whined, clasped her hands around his neck, and clawed at his flesh.

"Goddammit it, just fuck me already!" She whimpered.

"First you have to tell me that you love me."

"That's not fair! You say it first."

He pulled away. She gasped at the loss of his warmth. She had become so addicted, she felt lost without his touch. "I love you! Oh god I love you so much…"

The kazekage grinned evilly. "Good girl." And in one quick thrust, he was sheathed inside of her. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms flinging around his neck.

The feel of being filled so deep was heaven to Sakura. She loved being this intimate with him. She tightened her grip, drawing him closer and pulling him in deeper. She moaned out loud in pleasure, her nails digging deep into the skin of his neck.

"Ungh…" She groaned.

He captured her lips in another lust-filled kiss, ravaging every part of her mouth he could get his teeth into.

"Ugh…careful. Pull any harder and you'll break my neck." Gaara warned, thrusting in and out of her at a hard pace.

"Sorry." She loosened her hold, but continued to draw her fingernails deep into his skin until blood trickled down his back. He jolted backwards.

"Ow, fuck!" His hissed, gripping the back of his neck where the new wounds were located.

Sakura whimpered at his lost touch. "I'm sorry…"

Gaara sighed and reentered her. "Don't touch my neck."

Sakura resided on clawing his back instead. Well, at least his back was stronger than his neck.

He pounded faster and faster until she was banging against the wall of the kitchen counter and she was begging for him to move.

And then he exploded deep within her, involuntarily biting her shoulder as hard as he could to keep from screaming out loud.

She shrieked in both pain and pleasure, almost completely unaware of the sudden gash in her shoulder.

Then he pulled out and collapsed to his knees, his breath hard and ragged. She hopped off the counter and walked up to him, her knees shaking as she struggled to pull him off the ground.

"We better get out of here." She concluded.

"Yeah."

Together they staggered across the hallways, totally unaware of their nakedness. Luckily, no one was around. They finally came to Gaara's bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Gaara held her by the waist, taking in the addicting strawberry smell.

"You never did tell me you loved me." Sakura whispered.

"Yes I did."

"You didn't say it."

"I did. I said it with my actions. Isn't that enough for you?" His fingers stroked her ear.

Yes, to Sakura, his actions would have to be good enough. But just once-once, she needed to hear the three sacred words from his lips.

"For now, no. Please Gaara. I love you. I can't bear to think of you using me for nothing but a sex toy."

"No. I would never do that." He nipped lightly on her ear.

"Then prove it to me. Say it. Say you love me."

"All right." He kissed down her jaw line. "I love you." It was so quiet and suttle, Sakura could barely hear, but it was enough. He wasn't the kind to express emotion so openly anyways. Just to hear it once was enough.

"Now, we better do something about that wound on your shoulder. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I nearly broke your neck."

They laughed and snuggled close to each other.

Later on, Temari walked into the kitchen. "What the fuck?!" Clothes lay scattered about; a knife was thrown across the room. A tiny bit of blood stained the floor. "This is getting way out of hand." The blonde hissed.

"Temari, have you seen my-holy shit." Kankuro froze at the sight of the kitchen. (Now, I doubt Temari has ever seen holy shit.) "What the hell happened?"

"Gaara and that bitch of his." Temari snapped. She then turned on her heels and walked away, her hands clenched into tight fists.

**XXX**

**He did it! (Claps) We should really throw a giant party now...or maybe that'd just make us look like super retards. **

**Gaara: I swear to hell's god if you write another chapter...**

**0.o I'm not staying to find out. I'll move to Russia, far away from Gaara and continue writing...as long as I get more reveiws =] so...click the button!**


	6. bed again

**Oh dear…I suppose now I'll have to add some sort of plot-ish type plot in here…**

**Well, anyways, here-eth thy go. Thou shalt enjoy or thou shalt die by thy sword. Or teddy bear. **

**btw, for those of you waiting for my story 'bloody heart', I must warn you I might not be updating in a long while...or at least until I can get over this major writers block...**

**XXX**

Some time later (As in-the next day) Gaara had come home from the kazekage's office and had thrown his things across the cluttered room. Like a magnet, Sakura immediately clung to him, attacking his bruised neck with soft, gentle kisses. He laughed quietly and rubbed her back in slow circles. He was so gentle around her; one would think he was a totally different person. He had never shown affection like this, nor had he ever been so…not…cold…hearted…ish…maybe. Around others, he was heartless, cruel, and intimidating. With her, he was passionate, loving, and intimate.

"I'll go get some coffee." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll go with you." Sakura whispered back. He laughed again and walked down the hall-his lover still attached to his arm. Coincidentally, it must have been coffee hour, for Temari and Kankuro were sitting at the kitchen table. Kankuro was peacefully sipping, but Temari had a blank expression, stirring the contents of her cup. Granted, I don't think sugar and cream needs to be mixed that much…poor inanimate, edible objects…

"Hello." The kazekage casually greeted them. His siblings glared at him.

"What?" He hissed at them. Temari stopped stirring and slammed her hand on the table.

"This is getting out of control." She yelled. Everyone but Gaara jumped at her sudden anger. "It's obvious you're in love, but don't you think it gets a little bit out of hand when you're fucking every minute of every day?!"

Sakura instantly hid behind her lover.

"It gets really disturbing." Temari continued. "What the hell happened to you? You used to be so disgusted when the topic came to love. Then the pink brat shows up and you can't think about anything else but sex!"

"That's not true!" Sakura called out. Gaara quickly covered her mouth with his hand. With a mouth that big, this could get quite ugly.

"It's not right, Gaara. You don't see me or your brother screwing around that much." The blonde continued ranting.

"She has a point." Kankuro mumbled, taking another calm sip of his coffee. No one needed to know that he hadn't gotten laid in over three years…

"And you're neglecting your kage duties." The blonde told her youngest brother.

"That's not true. I've done everything I had to do with as much efficiency as I did before." The redhead's words were smooth and calm.

"Yeah? I heard someone caught you fucking her on the desk. The _desk_, Gaara! The kazekage desk! Have you no shame?!"

Indeed. What did the poor desk ever do to you?

"I bet it's all her fault." Temari pointed to Sakura. "Everything was just fine until this bitch seduced you."

Gaara felt the anger rising up in the pit of his stomach. No one talks about his girl like that. It was a male instinct, getting mad as soon as someone talked trash about their lover, and they're bound to do something stupid. Hence, Gaara lashed forward, fists ready. He was instantly held back by his older brother.

"How dare you!" Gaara hissed at his sister, struggling in Kankuro's arms.

"I only speak the truth. And as the oldest of this household, I hereby banish Sakura from this establishment." (She sounded really old-England-ish…couldn't help it =]) Temari commanded. Sakura burst into tears and fled the room.

"Take deep breaths…" Kankuro told his brother. "One…two…three…am I sounding too yoga-teacher-ish?"

"Let me go or I'll kill you." Gaara growled. Without hesitation, Kankuro released his grip. He certainly didn't feel like dying at the moment.

"You have no control over me or my life." The kazekage snapped at his sister.

"Yes, I do. I'm the oldest." Temari told him back.

"I'm officially an adult, so technically, no, you don't. I get to do whatever the hell I want. If I feel like committing suicide, then I will."

"And if you feel like wearing a pink tutu, dying your hair purple and piercing your nose, you'd do that, right?" Kankuro asked excitedly. Gaara as a punked up ballerina…that's something you don't see every day. His siblings glared at him, so he shut his mouth.

"In fact, I think I'll propose to her right now." Gaara continued. Temari nearly choked on her own saliva. The thought of her evil little brother engaging in eternal bonding…with that brat?

"You're too young!" She snapped.

"I'm 19. It's my life. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because if it involved that pink bitch, it's certainly not worth living."

"What did you call her??!! I'd like to hear you say that again!"

"Pink bitch."

He charged at her, only to be held back by Kankuro again. "Get the hell off of me or you're dead!" The kazekage hissed.

"Sorry…" Kankuro mumbled, tightening his grip. He couldn't let him go this time.

"I don't give a damn about what you say." Gaara growled. "As an adult, I have the right to live my own way. And that right doubles because of my current status as kazekage. So fuck off and stay away!"

Temari sighed and put her head down on the table. She hated the way he could always win arguments. He always found a way in which she had no chance of winning. It was true, he was an adult. It was also true that he was the kazekage. She was tired of endless arguments. After all, she could probably get used to the pink brat. Eh…no she couldn't. But, that didn't mean she had to like it. As for the endless sex spree…she really couldn't do anything about that.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I have nothing to do with you anymore." Temari grumbled, standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

Kankuro released Gaara, who quickly ran out the opposite exit.

He ran into Sakura's room, where he found her facedown on the bed, crying. In the corner lay a suitcase full of clothing.

"Sakura." He crept up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't listen to her." He told his lover, leaning forward and lightly kissing her neck. She involuntarily let out a quiet groan, craning her head to give him more room. His hands slipped underneath her, cradling her chest. Then she flipped over onto her back. His hands caressed her arms, sliding up and down the tight skin as his lips penetrated her own. Tongues danced around each other in a sweet, passionate kiss. There would be no roughhousing. Just tender, passionate love.

His straddled her, and let his hands travel to her waist, pulling her into him as far as he could. Their lips parted only by the need to breathe. And in that time, the kazekage gripped the bottom of her shirt. He started to pull it up, when her hands covered his own.

"We can't." She whispered.

"Why not? They can't stop us." He tenderly trailed kisses over her neck. She involuntarily arched into his touch. His pale hands trailed down her chest, resting again on the bottom of her shirt. He slowly tugged it up with one hand, letting the other gently caress the flesh being revealed.

After the shirt was gone, he unhooked her plain white bra. Sakura had never been the kind for fancy undergarments, and honestly, that made Gaara love her even more. She didn't go out of control to please him, mostly because he wasn't that hard to please when it came to love.

With her chest exposed, his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts, gently flicking the tip with his long fingers.

"Ah…Gaara…" She breathed, gripping the white sheets.

Soon his hand was replaced by his hot mouth, his skilled tongue sucking tenderly on her pink bud, his fingers rolling the neglected breast. He swirled his muscle around her tip, making her let out a quiet moan.

He switched breasts, carefully biting her tender flesh. A sweet sound escaped her perfect lips as she took a breath.

Then he parted, his hands running down her smooth sides slowly but surely. They ran by her perfect hips and down her outer thighs, where they paused.

"Gaara." Her voice was sexy and hoarse.

"Yes, my love?"

"Please."

It didn't take Stephan Hawking to realize what she meant. Eager to please his lover, the kazekage slid his hands up her inner thigh where they softly stroked her burning desire. She jumped slightly as his index finger grazed the sensitive flesh over and over again.

Then he slowly slid his finger into her, feeling her walls tighten around him. She squirmed in pleasure, fisting the sheets even harder as he slowly pumped her.

His finger curled inside of her, touching her inside walls, before adding a second digit which joined the first in scissoring her.

"Oh…" She moaned, her head thrashing from side to side in pleasurable pleasure. (Pleasurable pleasure…? Now how the hell'd I come up with that?)

He added a third digit, pulling out only once in a while to roll her tiny bundle of nerves in his smooth fingers. The sensation was incredible-it always was. Waves of pleasure shooting up her spine, creating the most amazing feeling in the history of amazing feelings. (Now there's a book I'd like to check out. The big book of the history of amazing feelings!)

All too soon, his fingers were gone and she whimpered at the loss of his touch.

"Don't worry, love. I'm not finished with you yet." Upon saying the words softly, he slid down her body until he was face to face with the female sex organ he knew so well. He blew gently and nearly laughed when she shivered as if she were cold. He knew one cold never be cold in the desert, even on the coolest day of the winter.

In painfully slow motion, his slick tongue slid deep inside of her, tasting that indescribable fluid of hers. She nearly screamed, but nothing would come out but a whispered groan as her head lashed backward and her back formed an almost perfect 'U'.

"Ugh, yes…" She whispered, her hands releasing the poor suffocated sheets. (Ok, random question. If white sheets are squeezed hard enough, do they turn purple? I've never had white sheets so…please tell me if you find out!)

He swirled his skilled muscle inside of her, lapping up her addicting juices. His hands held her hips down, preventing her from bucking and consequently accidentally knocking his teeth out.

Her hands wrapped around his head, fingers playing in the wild fire-colored hair.

His tongue flicked her clit once, then twice, before slipping back inside her hole and running over her inner walls.

She pulled his head forward, forcing him to push deeper into her.

"Oh god…" She groaned, pulling even harder.

The kazekage never wanted it to end. The exotic taste of her sacred shrine, open up for him and him only.

He continued to tongue-fuck her even as her grip on his head tightened. His face was so pressed up against her; it was kind of hard to breathe right.

"Mmm…yes…" she wiggled as much as she could with her hips being held down, spreading her ridiculously long legs farther apart. She was close to her climax, she was sure. The warmth rushing over her, prepared to explode at any moment. And, she did. She came into his mouth, letting out a loud moan and pressing his face even harder into her.

Suddenly, Gaara began to panic. He tried to pull away. However delicious her fluids may be, it certainly didn't do him good to choke on it. Plus, he could no longer breathe with his nose mashed up against her clit and his mouth stuck inside of her. His hands left her hips (And she obviously bucked) and pressed against her inner thighs, trying to pull his face away.

Sakura, totally oblivious to his muffled screams, took his thrashing as a new way to play. She bucked up, making him unintentionally sink his teeth into his bottom lip.

He could feel himself turn purple as he tugged. He was frantic. She was strong, obviously having been taught supernatural strength. And, embarrassed to say, he had little in the way of male physical strength. He was built up of skill and agility, but certainly would never win an Olympic medal in weight-lifting.

"Mphura! Fm Cmm Mrmth!" (_Sakura, I can't breathe!) _He yelled, his voice being muffled by her womanhood.

She cried out in pleasure at the vibrations of his voice.

Suddenly, she heard muffled choking. Horrified, she let go and her lover immediately pulled away and sat up, his hands clutching his neck as he struggled to cough and breathe at the same time.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized, sitting up and help her love.

He swallowed the last bit of her fluid, and began to breathe heavily. To think oral sex could be so life-threatening.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized over and over. He shook his head. "It's fine."

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sakura, it's ok."

"I nearly killed you!"

"Sakura, Sakura it's fine."

"I'm sorry!"

Their voices over-lapped for a long while, before Gaara clamped her mouth shut with his soft lips. Relaxed, she sunk back down onto the bed. Well, that certainly calmed her down. He parted.

Note to Gaara's self: Sakura's hands on head during oral sex; big no-no.

Silence filled the room.

"Well, at least you know another way to kill off unwanted shinobi." He mumbled, trying to lighten the situation. Of course, having no sense of humor, nothing he said ever helped.

"Shut up, it's not funny." She frowned at him.

"Oh come on…don't be like that." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes narrowed.

"I have something that'll make you feel better." With that, he discarded his shirt and pants, pulling down his boxers and throwing him into wonderland. (That is now officially the name of that unknown corner.)

He straddled her, one hand on the bed to support himself, the other cupping his lover's flawless face.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before he slowly slid into her. She gasped at the familiar feeling of being filled.

It was still quite an amazing experience for Gaara, actually being _inside_ of a woman. The feel of her tight walls clamping down on his sensitive flesh, the sounds escaping those beautiful lips of hers.

He thrust gently and slowly, taking her lips into his own. Tongues slid against each other as his hips met hers over and over again.

He sped up, though not moving any harsher. (If that's physically possible.)

Her arms wrapped around his upper back, caressing the bones of his shoulder blades. She moaned out loud, bucking into each thrust.

Their bodies were pressed together so they could feel each other's body heat. Sweat glistened on the kazekage's chest due to the warmth of not only the humid atmosphere, but also the hotness of the woman underneath him.

He ran his tongue over her straight teeth as he thrusted at a medium pace.

Her hands ran up and down his back, feeling every vertebrae in his back.

Then his mouth licked a trail down to her neck, where he sucked gently in time to his thrusts. She moaned and threw back her head, giving him more skin to kiss.

"Oh…Gaara…" She groaned, moving back and forth in harmony with her only lover.

"Oh god! Yes!" She screamed. She shouted. She gasped.

He panted.

She yelled. She moaned. She hissed in pleasure.

He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed.

This was more than fucking. This was making love. There is a very big difference.

It was a feeling of bonding, sharing their bodies in the most intimate way known to man. Both experienced a pleasure so powerful, their bodies shook as they climaxed in harmony. She let out a shriek like no other, and as her walls clamped down on his manhood hard, he too let out a burst of semen inside of her.

They collapsed, Gaara rolling to the side of her, out of breath.

Neither of them spoke for a long time.

Then the kazekage turned to the side to face his lover and propped his head up with his elbow. He nuzzled his face in her neck, smelling her addicting strawberry scent.

"I'm glad you were gentle today." Sakura complimented him.

"Mmm-hmm." He replied, only really half-listening.

"Otherwise you might have hurt her."

"Mmm-hmm…" He took another whiff of her pink hair before his half dead brain processed the information. "Wait-what did you say?!"

Sakura blushed as pink as her hair. "I'm pregnant."

Gaara nearly fell off the bed. His heart raced. He must not have heard her right. She must have said something like "I'm an eggplant."

"You're…"

"Yep."

His breathing became hard again. "But…how…? I mean, when?"

"I took a test this morning while you were gone."

He almost fainted. He wasn't hearing things. "So…there's…a human being…_inside_ of you." He spoke the words as if he wasn't sure what 'pregnancy' was.

"Of course. What other meaning could 'pregnant' possibly have?" She laughed.

His shaky hand traveled down her flat stomach to her lower abdomen, where the life form was supposedly located.

"Incredible." He whispered, sounding as if he'd just been kicked in the stomach and had the wind knocked out of him.

"I know." She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "Congratulations, dad."

He jumped upon hearing that word. Him. A dad. Usually he pictured fathers as ugly old men with glasses, always walking around with briefcases. But he was neither ugly nor old. Yet he was becoming a…father.

"So that's why you were crying?" He asked softly, gently rubbing his new baby.

"Yes. When Temari told me to leave, I didn't think I could bear to take my baby away from her father so young."

Baby. His baby.

"So it's a girl?" He asked, tracing circles around his child.

"I'm not sure yet. According to the test, I'm about a week into the pregnancy."

"A whole week?"

"Yeah. I didn't even notice until I missed my period. I only had the guts to test myself today."

"Incredible." He whispered again, turning over and planting a soft kiss on his lover's abdomen.

Sakura smiled in content.

**XXX**

**Yay!! =]**

**Review if you ever want to see the baby alive…or if you just want more smutty goodness!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters, coffee, or bacon ranch dressing. (Which I really must buy)**

**P.S: thank you all for leaving such good reviews! It really boosts up my confidence/self-esteem and persuades me to write even more =] thank you again! I wish I could personally reply to each of you, but that'd take a long time and I'm really lazy right now...**


	7. running out of chapter titles

**Ah…I really have to work on 'bloody heart…' I'm coming…just have to get over this writers block…=]**

**Well then my fellow fans, read away!**

**XXX**

"Gaara, you're home pretty late today." Sakura cooed, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and giving him a peck on his lips.

He quickly kissed back and pushed her away. "Yeah, I had some extra work."

"Are you ok? You seem sort of…out of it today."

"I'm fine. I just…" He took a deep breathe. "Come with me." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down the hall and into the kitchen, where Temari sat with a coffee cup in her hand. (Wow…she drinks a hell of a lot of coffee…) Kankuro stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

"You came home late." Temari told her younger painted brother.

"I had things to do." His hand tensed around her shoulder.

When Gaara and Sakura entered, the blonde immediately glared at the 'pink bitch.'

The kazekage looked up at his brother, as if they knew something the ladies didn't. Kankuro slightly nodded, and the redhead turned to face his pregnant lover. Then, to the girl's amazement, he fell to his knees. Everyone watched as his shaking hand reached behind him and pulled out a small case from his back pocket.

"What the hell is he doing?" Temari asked her brunette brother. He didn't answer, keeping his eyes fixed on the redhead.

"Sakura." The kazekage stumbled over the words. His heart pounded ferociously, and his uncontrollably trembling fingers opened the case. Sakura gasped.

Temari grinded her teeth together, her hand clenching into a fist on the table. Kankuro's hand gripped her shoulder even harder.

"Sakura. Will you…" He gulped. "M-m-m-m-m." Everyone watched patiently.

"You're making a mistake!" Temari shouted out.

"No, he's not." Her brother reassured her.

"M-mar…marry…me?" The last word came out as a high-pitched squeak, and Temari nearly broke the wooden table in half. Sakura was stunned.

"Y-yes." She breathed, paralyzed to do anything else. She watched as her lover grabbed her hand and drew the golden band closer to her finger. He was gripping the ring so hard, however, that it slipped from his sweaty fingers.

"Damn." He cursed, feeling around for the ring. Kankuro slapped his forehead. He got down on all fours and crawled around, searching.

"Ah, here it is." Gaara reached next to his sister's foot and grasped the gold ring in his hand. He stood and walked back to his new fiancé, slipping the band around her ring finger. She stared at it in pure amazement.

"Kankuro…did you know anything about this?" Temari asked angrily. Her brother rolled his head in a circle.

"Well…I sort of…helped him pick it out…that's why we were home so late. He had…trouble."

The blonde glared at him. "Great. You're engaged. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Her voice hinted sarcasm.

"Actually, yes. She's pregnant." Gaara whispered.

Temari spit out her coffee, and Kankuro nearly fell to the ground.

"WHAT??!!" The blonde hissed.

Gaara took in another deep breathe. "In other words, she's going to have a baby."

"Now wait! You didn't tell me this!" The brunette boy snapped.

Suddenly, Temari softened. It had been a long time since she had held a baby, and it might be a good chance to use the pink bitch to her advantage. "I think that's wonderful." She cooed.

"And I don't give a fuck about what any of you say, I-wait. You what?" The kazekage became confused.

"It'd do us all good to have a baby around." The blonde flashed a cheesy grin.

"Um…ok…?" The red-haired man hesitantly wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well then, we better get some work done. Come on, Kankuro." And with that, the blonde whipped out of her chair and strolled back into the living room.

XXX

The next two months were completely chaotic. Temari was ordering people around, and soon the entire mansion was covered from roof to basement in pink, blue, and white, flowered and frilled. Damn girls.

Gaara went along to one UV scanning with Sakura to determine the gender of the baby. Well, babies.

"Twins?!" The kazekage yelled. "Twins?! That…that can't be right!"

"It is…if you look closely." The doctor told the couple.

"And that…that's a head?" Gaara pointed to a spot on the screen.

"No, actually…that's a butt."

Sakura burst out laughing, but quickly shut up when her fiancé glared at her.

"Girls." The doctor stated.

Daughters. The whole thing was still so amazing. Gaara. The kazekage. A father. To girls. Oh, the fun he would have…he would teach them to walk and talk and kill a ninja with their bare hands…

He shuddered.

Sakura lightly touched his arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah…it's just still so unbelievable. It's all happening so fast…"

"It'll be ok."

XXX

Temari stood at the door, clipboard in hand. "And when will the wedding be?" She seemed to be getting used to her brother's soon-to-be-bride.

"We were hoping sometime after the baby." Sakura told her, one hand around her lover's waist, another resting on top of the bulge in her abdomen. Suddenly, she jerked. "They moved!"

"What? Where? When? Who?" The questions excitedly poured from Gaara's mouth.

"I'm not sure who. Look, put your hand here." She took his hand and laid it upon their daughters. The kazekage was stunned to silence when he felt the little creatures kick within her.

"Holy shit." He breathed.

Temari cleared her throat, breaking up the little miracle moment. "Gaara, go help paint the walls."

"We're painting the walls?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Damn, Temari…there's no need to strip and rebuild all because of a baby…or two…"

"Gaara, go paint!"

He glared, but obeyed. He wasn't in the mood to kill her at the moment.

XXX

A few hours later, Sakura found her fiancé leaning against the kitchen counter, obviously worked-up and tired.

"Gaara. It's getting late. Why don't we get some sleep, hmm?" She traced imaginary patterns on his collarbone.

He sighed. "After everything, I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"I know a way to help you relax." She whispered, gently nipping on his ear before leading him to the bedroom. "Lay down." She commanded, and he obeyed, propping himself on his elbows. She then straddled him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away quickly, however, already out of breath.

"Tired already?" She giggled, lifting up his thin white T-shirt to expose his slender torso. Her fingers traced light patterns over his chest, heaving up and down with every rough breath he took. She noticed how his muscles were strained and tense.

"Relax, love." She cooed as her hands stroked his flesh. Obedient, the kazekage let his head fall to the pillow and all his muscles relaxed.

"Good boy." She whispered, her hands sliding down his waist and grabbing the waistline of his pants. She pulled them off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of white boxers. (I nearly died laughing when I wrote that. Seriously. Just the thought of Gaara in white boxers cracks me up.)

Soon the last piece of clothing was shed from the kazekage's slender body. Sakura gripped his length and slowly pumped him. He let out a contented sigh and let all the troubles in the world disappear from his mind as the pleasure increased.

She sped up, stopping every so often to rub the tip of his member.

"Feel any better?" She asked him. He merely nodded, before she leaned forward to capture his soft lips in another tender kiss. Tongues gracefully glided across each other in heated passion. There was nothing rough. Just relaxing. Her tongue scanned the roof of his mouth before sliding down his inner walls. Her free hand rested on his chest right over his heart, feeling every heartbeat. And granted, his heart rate had decreased by quite a bit.

She pumped him faster as her mouth broke away from his and traveled down his body, over his hard chest, and down to where she was able to take the tip of his manhood and lick it once. Twice. Three times, before shoving his entire cock down her throat.

He let out a small, barely audible hiss. It was just his nature to be almost completely silent in bed. He threw his head back and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her onto his manhood.

Of course, there was no need to worry about her choking. Being trained in the medical field, Sakura had learned to control her gag reflex, making her able to swallow his entire length, much to his enjoyment.

She hummed quietly, and the vibrations only increased the pleasure as his pale hands fisted her pink, silky hair. He began to thrust his hips up, when her smaller hands held them down. She didn't want him to move too much, in case he got too excited and well…had a heart attack. Hey, anything's possible right?

He breathed deeply, yet in slow, regular increments, careful not to crush her skull with his hands.

She finally pulled away to breathe. He sighed in disappointment at the lost feel of her mouth.

Suddenly, he panicked. "Shit. I have to help put together some unknown thing." He scrambled to sit up, but she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Screw her right now."

"I'm not screwing anyone but you." He laughed, obviously amused by her choice of words.

"Haha. Hilarious." She frowned slightly. Usually he wouldn't even dare to even try to crack a joke. When he did, however, it was always at the wrong time. "What I'm trying to tell you is that right now, let your sister handle her own problems. Just try to relax." And with that, she slowly licked the length of his manhood. Immediately, he fell back down and shuddered as she swirled her skilled tongue around his tip, before again taking the entire thing in her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. His strong hands grabbed the poor sheets with his life and squeezed them tightly.

"S-Sakura…" He moaned softly, feeling the end nearing.

She sped up, sucking faster than he would have ever imagined possible and he ground his teeth together so hard, they might have chipped. But they didn't…because he's just too sexy to have his teeth broken.

With a soft hiss, he released all his tension in one explosion into her awaiting mouth. His hips bucked, his head was thrown to the side, his eyes squeezed tightly.

Sweet. Sour. Salty. A taste almost tasteless, yet the taste that tasted the most…tasteful. (Wow…try saying that 5 times fast.)

She broke away from his member and lapped up any remaining fluids, when suddenly the door burst open and two men walked in, carrying a cardboard box. That box was dropped to the ground immediately at the sight of a naked kazekage and a pregnant Sakura on the bed.

"What the FUCK! Get the hell out of here! Even better, sand coffin!" Sand came out of nowhere and trapped the two intruders. Then…BOOM! Sand and guts splattered all over the room. (Then let's say it all magically disappeared.)

Sakura was completely stunned. "You didn't have to kill them…"

Gaara sighed and put a loving arm around her shoulder. The other hand rested on the noticeable bump in her abdomen. "It doesn't matter anymore. These two can take their place in the world. You should actually be thanking me for decreasing the over-populated population." He kissed the corner of her mouth before standing up and dressing himself.

XXX

Temari tapped her pen against her jaw. "Has anyone seen the two men who were supposed to be carrying the new crib?" No one answered. Gaara and Sakura exchanged amused glances.

"Crib?" The kazekage asked. "You bought a crib and didn't tell us?"

"Why not? You already have a lot to do on your hands." The blonde argued.

"Yeah. Maybe because you keep ordering me around. Who the hell put you in charge in the first place?" His eyes narrowed, telling his sister he wasn't messing around at the moment.

"N-no one…h-here…" She quickly handed over the clipboard and flashed a cheesy grin.

Gaara handed it back. "I'm not saying you can't be in charge. Just stay out of my daughters' planning. Go…set up a baby shower or something like that. Just leave the personal stuff to us." He turned around and, with Sakura, walked away.

XXX

The couple was sitting at the kitchen table, magazines sprawled around them. Sakura was looking over one, while her lover ran his fingers through his wild red hair, obviously tired and confused.

"Look at this one." Sakura pointed to a white painted crib with pink drapes. Gaara took one quick look at it and shook his head.

"I hate pink."

She lifted an amused eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Shit. That came out wrong. "Well…what I meant was…I hate pink that's not the color of your hair. I mean-wait. No, I-damn."

She giggled and continued looking through the magazine, when he stopped her. "There. That one." He pointed to a boyish, army green crib.

She sighed. "These are _girls_, love."

"And?"

"Girls don't like dark green. Besides, I heard light colors make babies smarter."

"And where the hell'd you hear that?"

"You know, you really must stop swearing around the kids."

He sighed and put his head on the table. He just wished it would all be over soon. Who knew babies were so much work-even before they were born?

"And remember, we have to get two of them." Sakura reminded him.

Ah…shit. More crap to worry about. He muttered unintelligent words.

She places a hand on his head and stroked through his hair tenderly. "I know it's hard work. But in another seven months, it'll all be over, ok baby?" She leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. He mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh, and we still haven't picked out names."

He let out a loud and long groan and slammed his head back onto the table over and over again. She laughed and rubbed her hands over his back. This was going to be a long seven months…

**XXX**

**Well, this is it…the first chapter without sex! Bear with me for another few chapters…we'll get to the pointless smut later on. I promise =] Next chapter: most likely a baby shower…**

**Gaara: Oh the tortures you put me through…come on! Twins?! And they call ME cold and heartless!**

**Ah well…keep reviewing and I'll send more crap your way =]**

**P.S: Thank you all for your reviews! I just want to personally thank a fan who has kept reviewing since what-the first chapter?**

**Thank you so much, soccercrazyfreak! If we could, I'd send you a check for a billion dollars. Too bad I don't even have that much =] but as a reward, I'll write pure shameless smut for you =] any pairing**


	8. baby shower?

**I is back with more for your delightfulness! Wow…I spent an entire half an hour working on this…that's like….a fourth of the time I usually spend…maybe it's because there's no smex. Smex needs tender love and a creative mind to write…**

**But anyways, thou shalt enjoy or prepare-est to be eaten by thy infected duckies!**

**XXX**

"Aiko and Ami."

"No, Emi and Akane."

"Sora and Riku."

The arguing went on. The entire Suna council, along with the kazekage and his new fiancé had gathered to come up with names for the new arrivals.

"It has to be special. These aren't just any children, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…I still think Emi and Akane."

"How about Kaiya and Kaiyo?"

Gaara groaned a slouched over the table. Sakura sighed and looked over at him. It seemed that everyone was trying to take over their personal lives.

"Don't worry…it'll all be over soon." Sakura assured her lover.

"It better." The kazekage growled. Then he stood, sick of the entire meeting.

"Mr. Kazekage, where are you going?" A council member asked.

"To hell." The redhead replied, walking out the door. They all watched him leaved before talking again.

"He doesn't seem very enthusiastic about this, does he?" One asked another.

"Maybe he regrets it."

Sakura cleared her throat. "I have one." They all turned to face her, listening patiently.

"How about Sora and Aki?"

Silence filled the room for a brief second. Then huge grins appeared on the faces of the men, and they nodded in approval at one another.

"That sounds nice. Very pretty. Very fitting for twins of the kazekage, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

Sakura shrugged and stood, walking out the door and leaving the council members to their conversation.

XXX

When Sakura entered the bedroom, she found her fiancé on the bed, sprawled out over the sheets. She walked over to him and sat on the edge, putting a hand on his clothed chest and feeling his increasing heart rate.

"What do you think of Sora and Aki?" She asked softly, not wanting to spoil the only peaceful moment they would have practically all day.

"Whatever." He responded in a strained voice.

She frowned. "Come on, they're your kids, too."

"Ugh…don't remind me."

Her eyes narrowed. He sighed, knowing he had said something wrong again.

"Not that I don't want kids. It's just that…sometimes I really hate being the kazekage. It makes everything a hassle…everyone's taking over your life without even realizing it…"

"Just relax, love. It'll be done in another seven months."

"Will it, really? Or will we have to let seven-thousand people line up and charge four dollars just to let them see the kids?"

She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. "Just relax and let me worry about everything. I know it's tough for you. Just tell me what you want." She stroked his head tenderly, running her skinny fingers through his wild red hair.

"Deal. Just please…no pink."

She laughed. "Deal. No pink." She stood, leaned forward to peck him on the forehead, and walked through the door.

XXX

Two months later, the mansion had completely been transformed. Streamers hung messily from the ceiling, multiple banners crossed through doorways. "It's a girl!" "Hurray for twins!"

Let's all go to hell! =D (That'd be a stupid poster…)

"What the hell is this?" Gaara hissed, trying to untangle himself after walking straight into a pile of hanging streamers. Sakura covered her mouth and tried to stop laughing. (Oh god…the image of Gaara in streamers…priceless!)

"It's a fucking baby shower, bro." Temari rolled her eyes, clearly not amused by her brother's utter stupidity.

"I don't want a fucking baby shower."

"Too bad."

Sakura helped unravel her lover's last strand of streamer. "It's customary."

"It sucks dick."

"It's mandatory." Temari growled. Well, actually no it's not, but whatever.

He groaned. "What do I have to do?"

"Just relax and talk with people. Enjoy yourself; it's a party, love." Sakura explained. The kazekage sighed. He hated parties.

XXX

Kankuro stood by the door, greeting guests as they entered. Gaara stood in a corner, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Who the hell invited all these people?" He hissed at his fiancé.

"I swear to god I only invited a few."

"From where?!"

"The leaf village, of course."

"Ugh…leaf bastards…"

She giggled. "Remember. Have fun."

"Yeah. Like that'll ever happen." When he turned to face her, however, he noticed she was gone. He spotted her over near the food, talking and laughing with Ino, the blonde whore-according to Gaara. Over in the opposite corner stood Sasuke, mumbled something unintelligent. Obviously he had been dragged to the party by Ino.

Naruto walked through the door and threw his present onto the…present table…? (That's the best I could come up with…)

"Oh hi, Naruto." Sakura greeted him cheerfully. He glared back. She backed off. What was his problem?

Behind him was Hinata, hiding cowardly behind her newly wedded husband. Sakura excused herself and walked towards her fiancé.

"Here, drink some punch." She handed him her paper cup filled with blood-red liquid.

"I don't give a damn about the fucking punch." He threw the cup down to the ground.

"Please, don't swear. Just have some fun." She lightly brushed loose strands of wild hair from his face.

"You know what's fun for me?" His face grinned, and he grabbed his lover by the waist, drawing her into a heated kiss. His free hand supported her head, while her hands fisted in his red hair.

He rubbed her sides, when Sakura broke the kiss to breathe. "Well, that certainly was fun." She grinned.

"Yep. Now go with your friends. I'll be fine." He turned her around and squeezed her ass. She gasped and gazed back at him with wide eyes. He had never done anything like that, especially not in public! And yet, he was grinning. She snapped her head around and walked back to the waiting crowd.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment, when an annoying voice disturbed him.

"Hello my youthful friend, congratulations!!" Ugh…the bastard of youth…

"Hi." Gaara shot back angrily.

"Why are you looking so upset? You should be happy you are becoming a father!"

The kazekage groaned. With him around, the day would pass by very, very slowly. And painfully.

"Why not come with us to play some games?" Lee asked, hopping up and down. For a man of twenty, he sure didn't look like it.

"I don't play games." The redhead growled, narrowing his eyes at the ugly devil.

"Well we're just going to have to change that, huh?" The gay beetle grabbed his wrist and pulled the protesting kazekage through the crowd.

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting feedback by multiple people.

"Congrats!"

"Good luck!"

XXX

Gaara found himself sitting at a table, a bunch of cards in his hands. Lee sat across from him, Naruto to the side. Sasuke sat next to him.

"Ok, lay down your hand." Lee instructed them. Naruto and Sasuke obeyed unenthusiastically.

"Yes! I have a royal flush! Hand it over, suckers!" Lee yelled, nearly knocking over the table with his youthful enthusiasm. No wonder he was still single. "Gaara, do you not wish to play poker?"

"I'd rather go to hell." The kazekage hissed at the devil of youthfulness and headaches.

"That can be arranged." Naruto sneered under his breath.

"What'd you just say?!" Gaara growled back, standing up and slamming his hand on the fragile card table. Sasuke sighed and sat back into his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Leave him alone, Gaara. He's just jealous."

The kazekage raised an invisible eyebrow. "Jealous, hmm? Why?"

Naruto ground his teeth together, his hands clenching into tight fists. "You took her away. You don't even know how long I've loved her."

The redhead felt no sympathy. "You have a wife."

"Just because I have a fucking wife, doesn't mean I love her!"

"So what, you expect me to give up Sakura, even though she's already carrying _my_ children?!"

"Like I give a damn about your fucking children! Give her back!" He suddenly lashed forward, throwing both him and Gaara to the ground.

"If you think I'm giving up so easily, you're quite mistaken." The redhead rolled them both over so he was sitting upon the blonde, fists raised and ready to punch.

"Do not quarrel, my youthful friends!" Lee discouraged them.

"Stay out of it." Sasuke warned him. "They have to fight this out on their own. Plus, if you really want to stay alive, I'd suggest you leave." And with that, the Uchiha turned his back and left the game room.

"Gaara, Naruto, please do not fight! This is a happy party!" He tried to intervene, but soon found himself being punched square in the nose by Naruto, sending him flying into a fire extinguisher and knocking him unconscious. (Now who puts a fire extinguisher in a game room? Retards…)

Gaara pushed Naruto into a wall and kicked him in the stomach.

The blonde returned the favor by knocking his head against his nose. "Stay away from my girl!" He hissed, biting into his shoulder.

Gaara gave a small cry of anguish, before slapping him across the face. "You mean the girl I'm marrying in another eight months?"

"Bastard!" Naruto growled, punching him in the mouth and sending him stumbling into the opposite wall. The kazekage grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

The blonde gasped in pain as the redhead pulled harder. "Let go of me!" He yelled, kicking him behind in the shin. The other male lost his balance and both went tumbling to the floor. Consequently, Gaara had let go of his arm in surprisement. (Surprisement…? Is that even a word?)

But he did manage to scratch the blond across the chest, tearing off part of his shirt.

"You don't even love her! You're just using her for your own personal sex toy. You don't want her kids. You want her body."

"Shut up!" The kazekage growled, punching him in the eye. "I would never do that! You're just jealous that my girlfriend's better than yours."

"In bed, probably."

"Shut up!!" He tried to punch him again, but the blonde grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Someone must have heard the clatter from the party room. A female screamed.

More people came to see what was wrong. "Stop them!" One called out, though they did nothing, too afraid to break the violent males apart. They did, however, drag the unconscious youthful bastard out.

"What happened?!" Another screamed.

"Who knows? Men fight over anything. How do you think we get into wars?"

Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and screamed. "Gaara!"

The kazekage grabbed Naruto's throat and began to squeeze. "Say something bad about my relationship. Go on, I dare you." He hissed, tightening his grip.

Naruto gagged and tried to pull his hands away.

"Gaara!" Sakura shrieked again, running up to him and trying to pull him back. "Stop it!"

But the redhead shrugged her off, making her fall to the ground. Ino quickly grabbed her and dragged her back, away from the fight.

"Fine thing, pushing around a pregnant woman." The blonde girl muttered.

"What are they fighting over, anyways?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

Gaara ignored the audience, throwing Naruto's head around, hands still grasped around his throat.

"You're…choking…me…" Naruto gasped, barely able to squeak the words out.

"Exactly. The sooner you die, the sooner I can live on with my life." And with that, he let one hand travel down to his back pocket, where he drew out a pocket knife. The spectators gasped.

"Someone stop them! They're going to get hurt!" One cried.

Naruto began thrashing violently as the knife drew nearer to his neck. Suddenly, he gathered enough strength to switch the position, so he was sitting atop of the kazekage, who still threatened him with the knife.

"You should really put that away. Someone could get seriously hurt with that." The blonde male quickly swiped away the knife and held it against Gaara's throat. He slit barely, drawing just the tiniest bit of blood, just enough to make the redhead hiss in pain.

"Stop it!!!!!" Sakura shrieked out loud, covering her face in her hands.

Naruto smirked and stood, wiping the dirt from the floor off his pants. Gaara stood as well, glaring straight at him.

"You heard the princess. Stop it." The blonde man grinned and turned his back. He then walked up to Sakura. Then…

He roughly grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Everyone gasped. Again. Since obviously they can't do anything else.

Sakura struggled violently, finally able to pull away from her attacker. She wiped her lips in disgust. "Go away." She hissed.

"Gladly." Naruto snorted. He was tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around, his face met Gaara's fist. He stumbled backwards, holding his broken nose. "I'm not through yet. I _will_ have my way. Remember that, bastard." He growled.

"Yeah. And remember this, blonde bitch. _NEVER_ kiss my girlfriend like that ever again if you wish to stay alive in one piece."

Hinata shyly grabbed her husband's arm, tears flowing down her eyes. "N-Naruto. P-please come home. I…I wish to speak to you." Naruto obeyed. He knew he probably hurt her, showing that he really didn't love her like that.

Gaara turned to meet the gaze of countless spectators. He glared at them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go home! All of you!" Quick to listen, people filed out of the mansion, murmuring softly, mostly about how that might have been the most violent baby shower they had ever attended.

XXX

"Ouch! Shit, that hurts!" Gaara hissed as his fiancé applied alcohol to his wounds.

"Don't be such a baby. Besides, you wouldn't be hurting if you hadn't started that fight in the first place!" Sakura argued, soaking another cotton ball in the alcohol.

Temari, obviously pissed, leaned against the doorway. "You ruined it. You always ruin everything."

Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I'm sure there's an explanation. Gaara's not the one to pick a fight with a friend for no particular reason…unless he kills them right away."

"You should've heard what he said about me, using Sakura for a sex toy!"

The pregnant woman choked on her saliva.

"So he pissed you off. That's no reason to try to kill him." Temari protested.

"Make instinct." Kankuro reminded her.

"Whatever…deal with your own problems." She shook off her brother's hand and walked away.

"Goddamn it!" The kazekage jumped as Sakura wrapped a bandage around his bleeding neck.

Then it grew silent.

"I'm…going to…pick some flowers." Kankuro lied, turning and walking away. "And maybe go look for ghosts in the attic."

And then there was two.

"Sakura." The kazekage said.

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever…I mean, did you ever consider going back to him? Naruto?"

"Oh, love…you know I'd never do that." She swung her arms around his neck, careful not to touch his knife wound, and planted a sweet, tender kiss on his forehead.

"You never regret staying with me?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course not! I love you more than anyone else." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. When they parted, Gaara sighed.

"Alone at last. Now we can enjoy our time together as an almost-family." The redhead placed his hand on his twin daughters, surprised. "Are they always so active?"

"Sora is."

"How do you know which is which?"

"Mother's instinct."

"Do they ever…hurt? When they kick, I mean."

She laughed. "Oh love…just let me worry about everything. Just relax." She planted a deeper kiss onto his lips, tongues sliding against one another. No one, not even the obnoxious Naruto would ever break this love. He was hers. She was his. There would be no sharing.

XXX

Naruto sat on the couch. Hinata sat by him, crying her eyes out.

"Naruto, how could you?" She wailed.

"Ah shit…how'd I ever end up in this stupid mess in the first place?" He groaned.

**XXX**

**Ta-da! Sora and Aki will most likely be born somewhat next chapter, if not the one after that. Then it'll be back to pure, shameless smut! (Well, not pure…)**

**I've just figured out something…0.o **

**According to Einstein's theory of relativity, Chuck Norris can actually kick you yesterday! Shit! This is the same guy who can slam revolving doors and counted to infinity! Twice!**

**Well, my life's constantly in danger…better run (literally) before I get Norris-roundhouse kicked in the face, and generations later my great-great-great-great-great grandson'll feel it and go "What the hell was that?!"**

**Chuck Norris: I don't play god. Playing is for children. Now prepare to die!!!!**

**NO!!!!! NOT THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK!!!! OH PLEASE GOD, NOT THE ROUNDHOUSE KICK!!!**

**Thou shalt review or thou shalt not receive another chapter =]**


	9. enter the twins

**Well, here you go…R&R and I'll love you forever =]**

**XXX**

"Gaara, I've enrolled us into a yoga class." Sakura told him promptly.

He raised an invisible eyebrow. "Yoga?! Why the hell do we need that? I feel fine."

She sighed. "It's not for you, idiot. It's for me."

"…oh. Right. I knew that."

"Sure. Now get going. They're having class here in about five minutes."

"Five? And you're just now telling me?!"

"Yep." She grinned.

XXX

"Hi!! My name is Diane, and I'm from America!! I've been specialized in the art of pregnant yoga for women and their partners!! I hope we all have tons and tons of fun!!!"

A thin women with short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail informed the class with a little too much enthusiasm. "Now do we all have our mats?"

Everyone murmured.

"Excellent!! Now I want all you women to lay on the mat on your backs, legs spread apart."

They followed.

"Great job, everyone!! Now gentlemen, finger your partner!"

The entire class looked completely shocked. Gaara's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped about five inches.

"I'm kidding!" Diane laughed.

Obviously not funny.

"…Anyways, gentlemen sit behind your partners and put your hands on her shoulders. Great! Now ladies, take a deep breath." Diane showed them, taking an overly-exaggerated breath.

After a long while, Gaara got pretty sick of the sound of women breathing. "Is this all we're doing?" He whispered, annoyed.

"No. Now shut up and let me breathe." Sakura hissed at him.

Moments past.

"Great job!! Now ladies, keeping yourself lying on your backs, raise yourselves up with your hands. That's it, great!! Men, make sure to support her if she falls!"

Honestly, I can think of a million words besides 'great.'

"Are we done yet?" The kazekage whined.

"No! Stop complaining." Sakura hissed, arching her back and taking another deep breath. "Just relax. It's soothing."

"Yeah. I'm about to relax and sooth my ass away from this shithole."

"Don't swear. Now hold me up while I do this."

XXX

"Bye Diane." Sakura shook the enthusiastic yoga instructor's hand and led her out the door.

"Bye Sakura! I'll come back next week!" And with that, Diane the creep happily skipped away.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief. "God I thought she'd never leave and I'd be doomed to hear that shrill voice for all of hell's eternity."

His fiancé laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'll go wash up, since I stink to the high heavens."

"You're right."

She slapped him playfully. He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Bye kids." He lightly tapped her bulging lower abdomen. Then she giggled again before turning and walking away.

XXX

A few months later, Gaara was calmly sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. Sakura stood in front of the sink, scrubbing dishes.

"A war broke out between the rock and mist villages." He read aloud.

"Mmm-hmm…very interesting." She sighed, totally absent-minded.

"And look at this. America's economy is failing again! What's wrong with that country? First the great depression, now this? I know one thing for sure-we're not heading there anytime soon."

"Mmm-hmm…that's nice."

And then Temari walked through the door looking quite cross. "Oh now that's just perfect, bro. yeah, let the pregnant woman do all the work."

Gaara shrugged. "She wanted to. Oh look at this. They've completely run out of skittles in North Korea."

"Gaara! Stop reading that book of lies and listen to me!" Temari hissed.

Suddenly, Sakura fell to the ground, a plate shattering into a million pieces. Immediately, both sand siblings snapped their heads around. "Sakura, what's wrong?!" Gaara was instantly by her side, slowly helping the pregnant woman up.

Sakura clutch her stomach, moaning. "C-c-con…tra…"

"What? What are you saying? Sakura?" He sounded panicked.

"Tra…tra…c…t…"

"Oh for god's sake, Gaara! She's having a goddamn contraction!" Temari shouted.

"A WHAT???!!!! Oh holy crap…" The kazekage snapped, quickly bringing Sakura to a chair and almost throwing her onto it in haste. "Um…oh god…I…suitcase. Upstairs. Stay here, don't go anywhere."

Sakura nodded in pain.

In a flash, Gaara zoomed out of the room.

"Take deep breaths." Temari commanded. She seemed unusually calm.

Sakura again, nodded in pain and took in a large breath.

Almost instantly, Gaara stumbled into the kitchen, carrying a large brown suitcase. He grabbed his fiancé with a little more force than needed, and quickly pulled her outside, mumbling to himself. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, oh shit."

Temari stepped into the car, sitting in the shotgun seat. Gaara hastily threw the suitcase in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat, closing the door and driving off, leaving Sakura standing all alone in the driveway.

"I can't help but feel we forgot something…" Gaara told his sister.

"Oh really? Yeah, you kind of did. Did you maybe forget…_the one actually giving birth??!!!_" Temari hissed.

"Damn!" The kazekage turned around and sped home, stepped out from the car, threw his fiancé into the backseat, buckled her, and again drove off at lightning speed.

"Sakura, fill us in." Temari told her calmly.

"Every 10 minutes for about a minute."

"Ok…not too bad. Wait-hey! Gaara, slow down! You're going to get us all killed!"

He didn't listen, keeping his wide-open eyes glued to the front of the road.

And, of course, red and blue lights came to view. "Pull over!" A voice commanded.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Great going, bro."

Cursing yet again, Gaara pulled the car over to the side. The police walked up to the car. "Kazekage…you know better than to speed. I'm disappointed." The uniformed man stated, writing out what seemed to be a speeding ticket.

"Yeah, that's wonderful. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get my wife to the hospital before she gives birth in the fucking car! Move!!"

"What, I-." but before the fat policeman could finish his sentence, the kazekage car was speeding off again, running over the policeman to his death.

"You didn't have to kill him…" Temari growled at her brother.

"What else could I do?!" Gaara hissed back, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. "I've never had a baby!"

The blonde raised an amused eyebrow. "I sure hope you don't any time soon. And besides, the whole birthing process takes almost an entire day. There's no hurry-duck!!!" The car screeched to a halt as a dozen little ducklings followed their duckie mom across the road.

"Damn it, move!!!" Gaara screamed. "Or I'll run over your feathered asses!!"

"Gaara, calm down. Calm. Take a deep breath. Ready? Do it with me. In….out…In…out…"

The kazekage obeyed, attempting to calm himself down. Slowly, the color returned to his hands. They pulled into the hospital parking lot. In a flash, Gaara was out of the car and helping his laboring fiancé out.

"You ok? How do you feel?" He asked, leading her into the hospital, Temari following behind them.

"Wonderful…" Sakura told him. He wasn't sure whether or not it was intended sarcasm…

"Hello…may I help you…" An old receptionist asked.

"Yeah. My fiancé's having twins…"

"The earliest appointment we have for you is…next month on the 17th, 4:30 PM. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh, sure. That's just great. Come on Sakura, you have to hold our kids in for another fucking month!" The kazekage shouted.

"Look, lady." Temari slapped her hand on the counter. "Do you have any idea who that is? He's the kazekage. Now get him a room right now!"

Immediately, the receptionist picked up the phone. "Oh dear. I'm so sorry Mr. Kazekage sir. Please don't kill me!!" Then she started talking to someone on the other line. "Maternity ward……I know we're full! …no, you don't-……yes…yes…what? Subway?...Oh. Yes…no! The kazekage!.........that's what I thought. Yes, I'll send them up." She turned to the kazekage. "Doctor House is waiting for you upstairs." (Yes, I know this is a House reference. It was the best name I could come up with! And yes, I also know House doesn't deliver babies. Just go along with it…)

"Why do we get stuck with the crazy old guy…?" Temari mumbled to herself as she walked up the stairs.

XXX

Moments later, Sakura was in a hospital bed with a thousand needles stuck inside of her. She was moaning something completely incoherent, which sounded something like; "Shit…fuck…oh Goddammit! Holy mother fucking-Argh!"

Gaara sat in a chair beside her, his hand grasping her own. "How is she, doctor?" He croaked, obviously thirsty.

"Um…well I hate to tell you, but one of the babies has unexpectedly turned sideways." Mr. House told them, clipboard in hand.

"Is that a problem?" Gaara asked.

"I'm afraid we'll have to perform an emergency C-section."

Immediate silence fell upon the room. Gaara had involuntarily nearly crushed Sakura's hand in horrid shock, his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped about…3 feet. Temari, who was sitting across the room, held her breath. Even the pained Sakura hushed her screams.

"C-can't you try to move it into the right position?" Temari asked the doctor.

"Not without endangering the life of the second twin."

Gaara began to tremble, his eyes fixed on his fiancé. She was looking back at him, a scared expression in her green eyes.

"I assure you there are not as many risks as you might think." Doctor House continued. "Luckily, I'm just about the best surgeon this hospital has." He grinned.

"And from what I've heard, the craziest." Temari mumbled to herself. Then she spoke louder. "Well, do what you have to do. Just…don't kill the kids."

Doctor House nodded. "A C-section is normally safe. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. Normally." Gaara hissed through clenched teeth. Then, Sakura groaned in another contraction.

Moments past, filled with the kazekage comforting his fiancé over and over, crushing her hand and trying to get her mind off the pain.

An hour ticked by.

Another hour.

While that time, doctor House was preparing the shots and other necessary materials to perform the operation, and maybe screwing a few nurses here and there…

Then Sakura let out a scream like no other, damaging the eardrums of all those within a 134 yd. radius. "Holy mother fucking god of Jesus, get them out!!!!"

"Doctor, we better do it now." A nurse called. House nodded and walked up to Sakura, injecting her arm with a needle. He then turned to Gaara. "I'm afraid you'll have to step back a bit, kazekage sir."

The redhead hesitated, but stood. With one last glance at his now unconscious fiancé, he stepped backward.

"More please." The doctor asked.

Gaara stepped back again.

"…A little more…more…more…ok, that's good." He then lifted Sakura's hospital gown up, revealing her bulging stomach. He spread some cream over the area, most likely to numb it more than the unconscious-making-thing did.

"I can't watch this…" Temari stood and walked out. "I hate blood."

Gaara watched with terror-filled eyes as a knife was cut deep into his lover's flesh. He bit his lip to keep from crying out when the large incision was made. He yanked out his hair when doctor House reached inside the bleeding wound. It was unbearable. Normally, blood excited him, and he felt quite content with other's suffering. But with Sakura…he just couldn't help but turn away and close his eyes from her numbed pain.

And then…a small cry was heard. The kazekage quickly opened his eyes to see a tiny creature in the arms of a nurse. It was red-faced and crying for no apparent reason, covered in blood and…guts? Was that really his daughter? That ugly thing? He watched one nurse take the baby to a table in the back. His head then drew its attention back to the doctor, who had pulled out the next kid. She was screaming even louder, her cries almost as piercing as…her mother's.

Were these two red-faced, tiny, crying brats doomed to be his heirs? They certainly weren't what Gaara had expected. And yet…he couldn't help but have a little sense of thrill, knowing they were his. All his. Ok, so maybe he had to share with Sakura…and…just about everyone in the village…but still. His.

Then the doctor stepped back. Sakura had been sewn up, and was now fully conscious. Quickly, Gaara rushed over to her side.

"Are you ok? Did it hurt?" He asked, his eyes locking with her green ones.

"I…didn't feel anything…where are they?" She croaked, obviously meaning the babies. Almost immediately, there was a baby in her arms. She looked completely different from when Gaara had first seen her, though. The blood and red had been washed off, and the newborn slept peacefully in her mother's arms. Honestly, she looked a hell of a lot cuter this way.

"She's beautiful…" Sakura whispered. It was quite the experience, holding her child in her arms for the first time after an unexpected C-section. "Aki…" Sakura cooed.

"Do you want to see the other one?" A nurse asked them.

"Yes! Please!" Sakura told her, excitedly. In no time, Gaara found himself holding Sora. Like her sister, she was much cuter when not covered in blood.

The kazekage panicked. There was someone besides Sakura in his arms…someone so delicate, the smallest drop could kill. He had never held someone this small.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Sakura repeated, kissing the forehead of Aki.

"Yeah…" Now that she mentioned it, the small human in Gaara's arms really was beautiful.

"And they're ours." Sakura continued.

"Yeah…"

And indeed, these two small children were brought into his world. Two new addicting members to add to Gaara's collection.

**XXX**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own House either. God I love that show!! **

**And since I know absolutely nothing about the birth process or C-sections, just go along with it…**

**Whee!! I still love reviews =] they boost my self-esteem a whole lot! Thank you all for being such wonderful readers =] I promise to get to the smut soon. **


	10. home again

**WARNING: This chapter probably makes no sense whatsoever**

**XXX**

Everything was happening too fast. First of all, Sora and Aki came home before their mother, probably because of the C-section.

"Goddammit!" Gaara hissed, trying to wrap a diaper around Aki. "Stop moving!" He finally managed to strap her in snuggly. "Easy-to-put-on- my ass. That's great. Sure, send the kids home without the mom. Wonderful." It wasn't that he didn't love his newborn daughters, it's just…they were quite a lot to handle. Yeah, Temari helped a lot, and Kankuro made retarded faces to calm the screams, but it was still overwhelming Gaara. The whole mansion was turned upside down, with everyone rushing to see the heirs of the kazekage.

Finally, Sakura returned home, much to everyone's relief. The first thing she did was walk up to her darling daughters and kiss each one. Then she squealed "They're so cute!"

Gaara smiled that lazy, nearly crooked smile of his. Yeah. They were cute, but tough to handle. The redhead grabbed his lover from behind, pressing her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso, rubbing his hands over her stomach, which was now completely flat again.

"Yeah." He agreed, kissing the top of her pink head. She giggled and reached behind her, cupping his cheek.

For the next few days, things started to get order back. Glad to say, Kankuro had gotten laid again, and…dumped…all in one night! Temari slowly let the engaged couple have more free time with the kids, and Gaara became a bit more used to the new additions.

One evening, Gaara was hovering over Sora's crib, her tiny hand in his larger one. "You see, Sora? One day this small hand will crush evil people to their horrible deaths." He talked normally, unlike his fiancé who engaged into talking like a baby. Honestly, he thought it was stupid and unnecessary.

Sakura walked into the room, covered in nothing but a bath robe. "Gaara, don't you think it's a bit early to teach them to strangle people with their bare hands?" She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's never too early to kill." Was his reply.

"Go to sleep now." She purred. He obeyed, walking into the next room. He lay on the bed, watching his fiancé as she untied the bathrobe and let it fall to the ground. It was certainly not the first time he had ever seen her naked, but being sexually frustrated for a whole nine months could really change a person, and he felt unusually turned on by her. She turned to look through her drawers, when his voice stopped her.

"Sakura? Wait. Come here." He called. She turned back around. He was unbelievably sexy, sprawled across the bed in nothing but a pair of black pants. She grinned and walked up to him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed so she was straddling him. She eyed him carefully, gazing at his perfect face, looking lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, love?" She whispered, leaning forward to kiss along his ear. His hands automatically grasped at her wet, silky pink hair.

"I'm thinking about how I've been sexually frustrated for nine months…and how a good round of sex would feel right about now." He responded in that low, seductive voice of his.

"Oh? And how good would that make you feel, then?" She asked, planting chaste kisses down his jaw.

"I can't explain it. Would you like me to show you?"

"Please do. I'm curious." She looked positively exquisite, kissing him, her head covered in wet locks from the shower.

"All right." He grinned and rolled her over onto her back. He quickly removed his pants and boxers. After all, he wasn't going to be needed them any time soon. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. And another on her eyebrow. His hands roamed freely on her chest, still wet from the shower. His fingers flicked and teased her beautiful perk nipples, his palms kneaded into the soft flesh. The sight of her arching underneath of him was almost enough to make the kazekage feel like exploding right then and there.

"God Sakura." He growled, sucking gently on her neck. "I hate the way you are."

"Oh?" She panted.

"You're so beautiful and sexy…you make me feel like fucking you like an animal."

She would have laughed, if she had enough breath for that. But seeing as she didn't, she just moaned. He was so hot tonight, and sexy enough to make her feel virginal all over again, the way he looked at her body shamelessly.

His hands slipped down her curved sides, resting on her hips. "We haven't done this in a long time, love. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Jesus Christ Gaara! Just fuck me already!" She grasped his erection gently and pulled him towards her soaking core. He let out a sharp gasp at the sudden pleasure racing through his manhood. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, with all the work from the babies.

He slowly slid into her, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She arched her back and let out a soft scream. Gaara hesitated, afraid he had hurt her. It was hard to pause, however, with his member pulsing inside of her, tight walls clamping down on him almost like their first time together. He had to bite his lip to keep from moving.

"What…are you…waiting…for?" She asked between breaths. Gaara took that invitation and began slowly thrusting into her again and again.

It didn't hurt for Sakura, but it did feel like she had lost her virginity all over again. Only…it was on a bed, not the kitchen floor. Her green eyes closed in intense pleasure, her fingernails dug into his back.

Gaara kissed his way up to her lips, capturing them in a passionate, yet rough embrace. Tongues wrestled violently for one moment, then danced in harmony the next. Her moans were muffled by his mouth, thankfully. Perfectly white teeth clacked together, scraping over tongues. It felt truly amazing to both of them, yet again.

He began to speed up, their bodies rocking together in harmony. His hands were on either side of her to stop himself from allowing gravity to pull him down and crushing her.

Their lips parted and their breathing became uneven and rough. "F-faster, Gaara…" She groaned. Silently, he obliged.

He pounded into her ferociously now, arms trembling with the intense speed. She moaned his name over and over, her beautiful head thrown back and her pink wet hair strewn over the pillow.

"D-damn it, Sakura…" Gaara growled, burying his head in her shoulder and trying not to scream. He didn't know why he didn't, though. It was just his nature to keep quiet in bed, no matter how much he wanted to moan and groan, scream and gasp. He slammed into her over and over, his eyes squeezed as tight as he could.

She screamed uncontrollably, her fingernails raking his back and leaving faint red marks on his pale skin. Her long silky legs wrapped around his almost feminine waist. He looked so hot tonight, trying to suppress his moans and hiding his face in her shoulder.

"G-Gar…ra…" His name came from her lips, broken and hoarse. She pulled him into her, loving the body heat they shared. He was perfect to her.

He fell to his elbows when his hands lost all their energy. He continued to slam his hips against hers.

"Ga…rra…I…love…yo-ah-god!!" She moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure.

He grinned against her bare shoulder. "Since when…did you…become…so religious?" Even when he was out of breath and almost oblivious to all but the incredible sensation burning in his lower abdomen, he could still crack a lame joke here and there.

"Shut…up…it's not-fuck!-funny…!" Her hands were now almost completely wrapped around his back, tracing over every vertebrae down his back slowly, massaging each bone in slow, small circles.

As he felt himself draw closer to his climax, he bit down on the white sheets hard enough to tear right through them. He began thrusting into her at a speed so fast; it could probably put a cheetah to shame. He cursed several times, his body beginning to shake.

Her hands dipped lower and lower, still massaging his vertebrae one by one down his back. She mentally frowned upon herself when he found he was unbelievably skinny and all his bones could be clearly identified without the need of an X-ray. She had no time to yell at him, however, when she felt that familiar fire in the pit of her stomach, begging for her release.

Suddenly, Sakura's hand gently squeezed Gaara's firm ass. All movement seized for the moment and his head popped out from it's hiding place under her shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" He whispered, still in his seductive tone.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked back, gazing deep into his shocked eyes and searching his face for some kind of expression. Not so surprisingly, his face was blank, failing to show any kind of emotion whatsoever. She decided it didn't make him feel uncomfortable, but it would be wise not to repeat the action. "Well, aren't you going to move?" She asked.

He didn't answer, but instead, obliged, thrusting back into her harshly. She let out another moan and shrieked his name, hands sliding around his neck.

And then he burst, his hips pressing into hers as deep as was humanly possible, and frantically shoving his tongue down her throat to keep from screaming out loud. He did, however, shriek into her mouth, making a small muffled sound. He bit down on her tongue harshly as he exploded his seed into her, filling her womb and putting her at risk for another pregnancy.

She screamed repeatedly against his mouth at the incredible feeling of being filled. Her tongue started to bleed, but the pain was almost non-existent at the moment. But she knew that afterwards, it would probably hurt like hell.

He recovered from his first climax in nine months and pulled out from his lover, collapsing on the bed next to her. Both were silent as they struggled to retain a normal breathing pattern, yet they looked into each other's sparkling eyes.

Then, Sakura spoke. "I thought you didn't want another one." She was probably referring to kids.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her naked waist, drawing her into his slender chest. "Just because they're tough, doesn't mean I don't want them." He kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his nose into her pink locks of hair.

She frowned when he felt his ribs jabbing out at her. "Gaara…?" She asked, concerned.

"Hmm, love?" He whispered, closing his eyes and smelling her strawberry-scented hair.

"Why are you so skinny? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

He opened his eyes and slightly pulled away from her to look her in the eyes, almost shocked by her comment. "What are you talking about?"

She sighed and brushed away strands of wild, unruly red hair from his forehead. "Gaara…I love you just the way you are. You don't need to starve yourself. Besides, you were already pretty skinny before. Now you're just…anorexic."

"Am I?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. She was right. His ribs were visible against his skin. "Well, would you look at that? It's probably because I haven't much time to eat in the first place, between work and the kids…and you…"

She frowned. "I do wish you'd eat more…it's not healthy."

He laughed and pulled her into another tight hug. "All right. I'll try, love."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Can you move a bit? Your ribs keep poking me."

They both laughed.

**XXX**

**D= that sucked monkey ass. **


	11. trouble?

**Aloha people! I'm sorry I was so late with this…hope you can forgive me =D**

**XXX**

Thanks to a doctor screw-up, Sora and Aki had appointments on different days. Sakura decided to take Aki on that particular day, to give Gaara some alone time with the other twin.

"I'll be home later in the evening, all right love?" She tenderly kissed his forehead. "I'd like to take Aki around the village."

He shrugged. She smiled lightly and left, Aki in her arms, sleeping.

Gaara looked down at the girl in his lap. "And what am I supposed to do with you all day, hmm?" She gurgled happily, staring up at him with her large green eyes. He sighed. At this young age, she was practically incapable of all things besides eating, sleeping, blinking, making unintelligible noises, and crapping. Speaking of poop…

"Ah shit!" Gaara hissed, nearly jumping off of his chair and rushing Sora to her crib. She started wailing terribly loud, kicking her tiny feet in the air.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm coming…goddammit, stop screaming!" He desperately tried to find the easy-to-peel-off part. "Oh screw it…" He growled and proceeded in just ripping the thing off. "Holy…"

After about 45 minutes, Sora was completely changed and happily pulling on his hair.

"Stop that." Gaara told her calmly, yanking a red lock from her hand. She reached for it again. "Stop it-ow!" He pried his hair from her tiny hand again. She frowned at him. "Don't look at me like that…" Her emerald green eyes filled with tears. "Oh come on…you're not pulling that on me. I'm completely immune to that face." Suddenly, she starting shrieking again, her small eyes squeezing shut and her toothless mouth wide open, screaming at the top of her tiny lungs. "Oh dear god…fine, take the stupid hair! Just stop screaming!" He reluctantly let his daughter grab his hair, and immediately the crying seized and a smile played on her lips.

Gaara rolled his eyes. He had the dreadful feeling that his kids would grow up to become quite spoiled…

"Ow! Gently, please…" He hissed as she tugged happily on the red locks of wild hair. "How the hell is that fun?!"

And so, Gaara spent most of the entire day letting Sora yank at his hair, sometimes even pulling strands out. Who knew babies could be so strong?

Feeding time was a total disaster. Once Gaara had finally managed to pry his hair from her fingers without her screaming her head off, he grabbed the bottle of formulated milk. Luckily, Sakura had prepared it that morning, or else there might have been an even bigger mess. Actually, Sakura had decided to breast feed, but being that she was gone and Gaara certainly had no milk (which would be…hilariously creepy…) the formula milk would be sufficient.

Unfortunately, Sora was not cooperative. She pursed her lips together tightly. Gaara pushed the bottle against her lips, but she refused. He pressed harder and she turned her head to the side.

"Jesus Christ kid…just drink the damn thing!" He gently held her squirming head still while he forced the bottle between her lips. She squealed and tried to spit it out, but the kazekage was just as determined.

Minutes passed, yet she still would not drink. "Drink it!" Gaara hissed angrily. She refused. He glared at her. She glared back.

Twas thy staring war between-eth thy daughter and thy father.

Finally, whether she was intimidated by her father's death glare, or she became irresistibly hungry, Sora began sucking on the bottle. Her tiny hands wrapped around the base, though Gaara still held it. After all, a 3-week old baby couldn't possibly hold up the bottle by herself yet.

Swiftly, the bottle became empty. Gaara tried to pull it away, but Sora's lips were pursed tightly around it. "There's no more." He told her. She still kept her mouth on it. Why couldn't this kid just make up her mind? Suddenly, Gaara wished he had worn condoms.

"Sora, give me the bottle. Now." He demanded. She made a tiny growling sound. "Come on…aren't you supposed to fall asleep or something? Please let go…I'm starving." She didn't. Finally, he got so angry he yanked the bottle from her mouth. She instantly broke into tears. "Dear god…don't cry…it's really annoying!" He hushed her, and she continued to wail loudly. "You want my hair?" He bent down so she could grab his hair. She just turned away from him and screamed even louder. "Um…here, suck the goddamn thing." He shoved a nearby pacifier between her lips. She automatically shut up.

After a long while, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He brought her back to her caged bed and gently placed her on her back. Finally quiet, he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was absolutely nothing in there, except for an old piece of cheese and some expired pickles drenched in…mustard?

Growling, he shut the door and sat on a chair near the table, resting his head on the wooden surface. It was so much work…kids…just wait until they're teenagers…

The phone rang. Gaara groaned and slumped over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello…?" He asked tiredly.

"_Gaara? Is that you, baby?"_ Sakura asked from the other end.

"No, it's Frankenstein. I ate your boyfriend."

She laughed. _"All right, Frankenstein. How's everything?"_

"Terrible. Our house has been bombed by leprechauns, there's a tiger shark in our living room, I lost all four of my limbs plus my eye trying to feed the kid, Temari went off to commit suicide, Kankuro's rehearsing for a rated R horror movie he's going to be in, and worst of all, Sora's lost her voice by crying half the day."

"_Ok then. Have you eaten anything?"_

"Besides your daughter, the shark and our bedroom? Nope. There's nothing left besides pickles and mustard."

"_Aaww…I'm sorry. I'll go shopping afterwards. We're a bit held up in traffic. I guess an ice cream truck spilt cotton candy ice cream all over the road and a hell of a lot of cars have crashed. It's really getting late, so we've pulled into a motel. Can you handle the night alone?"_

"Without losing my mind? Not really. I can try, though."

She laughed again. _"Ok then, baby. Love you."_

"I know you do. Bye." The phone clicked off. Gaara took a peek outside. The sky was darkening. How had the day gone by so fast? And now Sakura expected him to spend an entire night alone with the kid when he hardly survived a day?

Well, the good thing was that Sora was naturally a heavy sleeper. She could go for hours asleep without eating. Yep…that's Sora…annoying during the day, peaceful during the night. Now Aki was the one who would cry at 3:00 AM not because she was hungry, but because she just needed reassurance that yes, her mom was there and hadn't left her all alone. That was the main difference between the twins. Sora was more independent and wanted things her way, even if it meant breaking everyone's eardrums to get it. Aki was calm and happy as long as she was being held, and hardly ever cried unless she was left alone for long periods of time.

And so, tired, weary, and hungry, Gaara slumped up the stairs and plopped into the bed, pulling the covers over his head. His eyes closed instantly, and he fell asleep.

He was tapped on the shoulders a few hours later. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, ready to chop off the head of whoever dared wake him up, surprised to see Sakura standing right next to him.

"I thought you were at a motel…"

She shrugged. "Well, obviously I'm not, am I?" Her tone sounded a bit annoying.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was burning hot, and so threw off his shirt and fell back into the bed. Sakura climbed into bed with him, unusually naked. She stroked his forehead a bit roughly, before letting her fingers trace down his bare chest, surprised at how the ribs could be clearly seen.

"You're so skinny…why?" She asked, almost as if she were startled.

"You asked me that yesterday…do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

She shrugged. "Oh yeah, now I remember." Her fingers moved lower, grasping the edge of his pants.

He groaned. "Not tonight…please."

She frowned. "Why not?" She pulled them down and threw them to the ground. Her face twisted into a sign of…disgust? Luckily, he didn't notice, having spent an entire day with a whining baby. His black boxers were gone, and then…she hesitated as if it were her first time seeing his length.

"Sakura…please. Not now." He told her. She didn't listen, and instead straddled him.

"It'll be quick…baby." She whispered. He was much too tired to notice how unsure she sounded. And with a swift motion, she pulled herself down onto him. She screamed out in what seemed like…pain?

"Sakura…are you ok?" He asked wearily.

She bit her lip and held back stinging tears, nodding. Slowly, she began to move up and down on him.

He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed her hips, forcing her onto him. She gasped and placed her hands on his slender chest, pushing off of it each time.

She leaned forward, letting her silky pink hair fall over her bare shoulder over his face, her lips just centimeters away from his. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth hung open as she dropped herself down onto his manhood.

He didn't note how unusually quiet she was being…maybe she was just tired.

His hands started to shake uncontrollably and his eyes were tightly closed like if he opened them, the pleasure would go away. Her breath became rigid and rough and she dipped her head into his bony neck, biting down hard. He let out a pained hiss and jerked his head to the side. Sorry, Sakura let go of his skin and hung her head over his face, mouth wide open.

"Oh god…" She gasped when she reached her peak. White fluid poured from her body and down his manhood, making her shriek in delight. Her body trembled almost violently, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head. She threw her head back and screamed, digging her nails into his skinny chest.

He bit down on his bottom lip as hard as he could to keep from screaming out loud. Instead, it came out more of a muffled moan barely audible to anyone but Gaara himself.

Surprisingly, it took a while for Sakura to recover from her high. Legs still shaking, she unstraddled him and collapsed at his side, beautiful chest rising and falling with each breath. Gaara, even more exhausted, cuddled with her, wrapping his bony arms around her shoulders and pulling her into his slender chest.

"How's Aki?" He asked softly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Aki? Aki, who?"

Now it was Gaara's turn to look confused. Did her climax somehow alter her memory? What kind of a mother would forget who her own child was?!

"Aki…our kid?" He told her, looking at her like she had 4 heads and a penis.

She looked startled for a second, and then gripped the sheets, squeezing them to death as she grit her teeth.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

She immediately calmed and smiled at him. "Yes, darling. I just had a bit of a blonde moment there. Of _course_ I remember…our…kid." Funny, she had never called him 'darling.' "Just go to sleep, darling." She commanded, nuzzling her head into his skin.

Only happy to oblige, Gaara shrugged and closed his eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

Hours later, the sun began to shine. A pink-haired female opened the door to the bedroom to find…her fiancé in bed with another…guy??!!!

"What the _hell_, Gaara???!!!!" She shrieked. Gaara's eyes shot wide open to see Sakura quite pissed off, standing in the doorway. Wait a minute…if she was there…then who was it that the he was cuddling…?

**XXX**

**Dun dun dun…cliffhanger 0.0**

**R&R and I'll be your best buddy =]**

**And happy April fools day! =D**


	12. aha?

**This is super late…sorry =]**

**XXX**

He looked down to see…Naruto??!! The blonde bastard was the one he had screwed last night??!!!

"What the fuck??!!!" Gaara hissed, roughly pushed the blonde away.

Naruto opened his eyes.

Suddenly, Sakura began to cry. She didn't think he would do this to her. Him…the one she loved. The one who proposed to her and even had a kid with her!

The whole thing was so confusing to Gaara. Naruto was smiling wickedly at Sakura, Sakura was crying and trying to glare at him and Gaara was starving. His eyes dashed from the blonde to the pink-headed, furious woman and back again.

"Now wait a minute…" Gaara started, getting out of bed and walking up to her. He put a gentle arm around her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"No, don't even try to explain it!" She hissed at him, eyes filled with tears. She turned and fled the room. Gaara wanted to go after her, but the door was blocked by an evil Naruto, grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell did you do?!" The redhead hissed.

Naruto shrugged. "I told you I'd get revenge."

Suddenly, it all clicked into the kazekage's mind. "You…you transformed into Sakura…" He asked softly, his eyes wide open.

Again, the blonde shrugged. "You got it."

Oh dear god…that means…Gaara had unintentionally screwed another man. The whole thought just made the kazekage want to throw up all over the blonde's ugly face.

"You sick person!" The kazekage growled at him, punching him in the face and pushing him against the dresser as hard as he could.

Naruto's head hit the mirror and it shattered, making him stumble, dazed. Gaara then quickly grabbed some pants and yanked them on, then made a run for it, darting out the door and around the mansion in search for the love of his life. All throughout his quest, he began to grow a mental hate for himself. How could he have not seen it? Naruto was so unlike Sakura in so many ways it wasn't even funny, and yet the redhead couldn't tell the difference. Naruto had picked a day where Gaara was so exhausted he wouldn't be able to tell up from down.

"Sakura!" Gaara called out. There was no answer. "Goddammit all to hell…Sakura, where are you?!"

That evil blonde bastard…

"Sakura, please come out. We need to talk. Sakura!" He had come almost full circle, stopping his daughter's room. He was surprised to find both cribs empty. Damn it, she had taken the kids!

That's when Gaara realized she had to be outside. He flew downstairs and out the door. Not really caring which direction he went, he started running like the wind. She couldn't have gotten far. Not with two girls in her arms. Then Gaara was aware he was being followed. He snapped his head around to find Naruto running after him. "Shit." The redhead swore, running even faster. He had to find Sakura before he did; before he could tell her any more lies.

The blonde was gaining on him quite quickly.

"Damn you!" Gaara hissed behind him. "Damn you to hell!"

"Yes, that's exactly where you'll be going. Shame on you, cheating on your girlfriend and then sleeping with another man!" The grin on Naruto's face was absolutely ridiculous, as if he didn't mind that he had just been screwed by a guy.

Meanwhile, Sakura was walking on the bridge over the lake, her twin daughters tucked safely in her arms, her beautiful face streaked red with tears. She just couldn't believe it. Who knew he would do such a thing to her, when they shared their bodies intimately and he had kissed her. He was the father of her first children and the love of her life. And she was just now finding out he was gay?!

At any rate, she knew she couldn't keep her daughters if it meant the father didn't love them. The faces of the two adorable babies in her arms painfully reminded her too much of him, and the resemblance would only grow more and more each year. As much as it pained her to part with her beloved children, it was the only way. She set Aki down and held Sora in both hands, dangling her above the rushing water. She must have been crazy.

Of course, just like in any other movie, Gaara arrived just in time to see his daughter about to be dropped into the deep lake. "Sakura!" He yelled, horrified.

Startled, Sakura snapped her head around to face her fiancé and pulled Sora into her chest. Gaara slowly walked up to her. She glared.

"Sakura…can you at least let me explain?" He asked calmly.

"What's there to explain? You're gay, and you don't love me." She growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you think? You think I would stay with you if I didn't love you? Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

She looked down at her feet.

"Sakura, please understand that I would never want to hurt you. It's all that blonde bastard's fault."

"You couldn't pay me a million dollars to believe that."

"Sakura, I-."

"No, don't 'Sakura' me!"

"Just listen to me!"

"There's nothing to listen to!!"

"There would be if you would just fucking calm down!!"

"Well, I'm not, so fuck off and leave me alone!!!" She screamed at him. He looked startled at her tone and language. Usually she wouldn't swear unless she was in terrible pain or seriously pissed. Carefully, she set Sora down on the ground next to her twin.

Then Gaara's voice became a whisper. "Sakura…how badly did I screw up?"

She sighed. "Pretty badly. Look. I…I can't deal with this anymore." She looked at her left hand, the golden band sparkling around her ring finger.

"Sakura, what…what are you doing?" He looked horrified as her slender fingers touched the ring. "Don't do this…" He pleaded. Her fingers grasped around the golden band and began to slide it off.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's best for both of us." She told him, sliding the ring all the way off. She walked forward and took his wrist, opening his hand. "You'll get over it." She dropped the engagement ring in his hand and stepped backwards again. He stared at it looking as if he had just been kicked in the balls over and over again.

"Sakura…I…I'm telling you…I didn't do it!" He stumbled over the words, his heart pounding fast in his chest. He couldn't lose her now. Not when she was the only one he ever loved. That blonde bastard! This was exactly what he wanted to happen. He tried to pull Sakura away from him-and it worked.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out in a broken whisper as she choked back tears. She knew he was innocent, yet that negative side of her was taking over, forcing her to refuse him.

"Can't you just give me a chance to explain?" He asked, his hand trembling around the precious piece of jewelry.

She shook her head again. In all honesty, half of her really did want him to explain himself and why she had caught him sleeping with another man-her best friend, even. That half wanted him back, wanted to hold him and kiss him and forgive him. But it was that negative side that was more powerful. The side that told her that no matter what his explanation was, she wouldn't want to hear it. Maybe he got drunk and the whole thing was an accident. Or maybe he really was a homosexual. Or maybe he actually did have a legitimate reason and she just didn't want to know.

To make thing even worse, Naruto popped out. "Don't listen to anything he's saying, Sakura!" He yelled.

Gaara's hand shook violently, his teeth barred so tightly it hurt.

"He's guilty! I swear to god, he raped me!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura cringed. Gaara wanted nothing else than to painfully rip that blonde's limbs out and rub the wounds in stinging alcohol, before burning him into ashes.

"I came over to apologize for my behavior at the baby shower." Naruto lied. "Instead, he bound me to the bed and raped me!"

"Sakura, that's not true!" The redhead growled. "You know I was too tired to process anything in my brain last night! He transformed into you and took advantage of my unawareness!"

Sakura's eyes darted from her love to her best friend and back again. She couldn't tell which one was telling the truth. Gaara had always been known to do the most horrifying things…but rape? That was just out of hand. Plus, Sakura knew he was exhausted. She could tell by his voice over the phone the night before. He probably could hardly sit up straight, let alone tie a grown man to a bed. Gaara's story seemed more believable, but she knew Naruto wouldn't do that. Or would he…? I mean after all, he had stolen a rough kiss from her _and_ nearly killed Gaara that day at the baby shower. She looked deep into Naruto's eyes. They were filled with evil and wickedness. She then stared into Gaara's. They showed love and hatred. Hatred for whom? Naruto? Her? Himself?

"Naruto…" She started. Immediately, the blonde's face lit up and Gaara looked crushed to pieces. "Go fuck yourself." She growled.

Both men looked stunned.

"What…what did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Go…fuck…yourself."

The blonde took a step back. "You…you actually believe him?"

"Honestly, Naruto. You're such a bad liar. Next time, make up a story that's actually believable. Now go home and cry to your wife!" She hissed.

"F-fine then! But I'm warning you Gaara, I'm not scared of you!"

"If I were you, I'd probably be so damn scared I'd piss myself." His glare burned a hole through Naruto's mind. "Now stay away from me unless you have a craving for artificial limbs."

Like a scared cat, the blonde turned around and ran for his life.

Both Gaara and Sakura watched as the evil figure disappeared.

Then Sakura spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" She apologized.

He nearly smiled. "I forgive you." He walked up to her and wrapped his thin arms around her shoulders.

"But I'm still angry." She told him.

He frowned. "Why?"

"You honestly couldn't see that he wasn't me?!"

"I was exhausted!" He argued.

"That's no excuse."

"I was just about ready to beat the living shit out of some inanimate object for no reason!"

"Uh-huh, sure…"

"Oh come on! I probably wouldn't be able to tell you from a dog!"

She laughed lightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh all right then…" Something told him she wasn't completely over it. And well, he couldn't blame her.

He pulled away and became serious. He held out his engagement ring. "Does this mean you want it back?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course, baby."

He let out a sigh of relief and held her left hand. Slowly, he slipped the golden band onto her ring finger. She looked at it for a moment, noting how it matched perfectly with her skin as if she were meant for it.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his own arms around her back; obviously happy things had turned out all right again. He was lucky to have a woman who easily understood things.

They stayed like that for a long while, peacefully, calmly.

And then an ear piercing squeal shot through their ears. Sakura jumped. "Oh god! The kids!!" In all the confusion and making up, she had totally forgotten her twins! She pulled away from her fiancé and scooped up Aki, the crying child. She couldn't stay alone for so long.

Determined to help, Gaara carefully picked up Sora, who had started screaming her head off for no particular reason but to hear her own shrill voice.

"Now, we better get you something to eat." Sakura reminded her lover, patting his flat stomach with her free hand.

XXX

They were at home now, Sora and Aki tucked safely into their cribs. Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at a plate covered in black and green glob. "Um…is this…edible?" He asked.

Sakura frowned. "Ok, so I'm not a great cook. What are you going to do? Sue me?"

He took a bite of the horrible stuff and gagged, spitting it out. "Force you to take cooking classes, maybe. What kind of a wife can't cook?"

"I'm a ninja! Ninja's don't cook!"

"Temari does."

"She's retired."

"At any rate, you better learn soon."

"Why?"

Gaara chewed on his bottom lip. "Because…I want the wedding to be as soon as possible." His voice was low and soft and he stared at the black gunk.

Sakura's mouth opened to say something, but she quickly closed it. She tapped her coffee cup nervously. Just the thought of marriage sent chills down her spine. Eternal bonding. Afterwards, there would be no turning back. She probably wouldn't be able to be a kunoichi anymore.

"There's no need to rush…" Sakura mumbled.

"Yes, there is. I only have weeks."

"Weeks until what?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist. He didn't answer right away, but when he did, it scared the living hell out of her.

"To live."

Sakura let her coffee slip from her fingers and shatter, hot liquid splattering all over.

**XXX**

**Dun dun dun…**

**Reviews make me super happy =D**


	13. a touch of death

**I'M LATE!! Sorry, I was so busy...plus I had a major brick wall in my mind. I hate writers block.**

**XXX**

"What…what do you mean?" Sakura asked, her voice on the verge of trembling.

"I'm going to die." Gaara promptly told her through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, Sakura lashed forward, falling to her knees right in front of her fiancé and grabbing his bony hands. "Don't!" She cried. "Don't say that!" She buried her face between his legs and began to cry. Gaara calmly stroked her head, his hands running through her silky pink hair.

Temari must have heard the crash of the coffee cup, because she ran downstairs and flew into the kitchen at a speed that could put Chuck Norris to shame. "What the hell is going on?!" She yelled, finding Sakura sobbing on her knees. "Gaara, what the hell did you say to her?" She wasn't risking any chance that Sakura would leave and take her adorable twins away with her.

"Nothing." The kazekage said calmly. "I just told her that I only had weeks to live." Immediately, Sakura's weeping grew louder and she fisted his jeans, her hands trembling with each sob.

"What are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"I've been seeing a doctor."

The blonde ground her teeth together. "For how long? How long have you been keeping this a secret?"

"…A while."

"Goddamn you!!" Temari screamed, kicking over a chair. "This isn't some Twilight parody!! It isn't funny, Gaara!"

"I never said it was."

"Come on, we're taking you to the doctors." The blonde hissed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the crying Sakura.

XXX

"Your brother has *monoanorexicpneumonia." Doctor House informed them. "It's a disease that eats away at muscles, fat, and tissue until he's nothing but a lifeless, empty vessel." Sakura sat besides her lover, soaking his T-shirt with her tears. She trembled violently.

"Oh god…" Temari leaned back into her chair. "For how long has he had it?" Temari asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"For about a month."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"The kazekage asked me to keep it secret."

Temari took a deep breath. No matter how hard it was to admit, she wanted to cry. She wanted to throw a huge tantrum like she used to when she was young and throw things across the room, all while having her mother chase after her screaming, "Temari, don't! Please!" She wanted to kick Gaara in the place where no man should be kicked for keeping it a secret. She wanted to punch the doctor in the nose for not informing her. Her brother had a life-threatening disease, and she was just now learning about it weeks before his certain death?

"I didn't want to worry any of you." Gaara mumbled. For having a rare, incurable disease, he certainly was taking it rationally and calmly.

"Didn't want to worry us?!" Temari shrieked suddenly. "What did you expect us to do when we find you dead slumped over a baby crib?! Did you even think about how it would fucking affect us?!!" She punched the wall. "Are you happy to just dump two kids onto Sakura and me?"

Sakura tightened her grip on him as if she were afraid he would slip away right then and there.

Actually, the more and more he thought about it, the more he realized his sister was right. He hadn't thought about his kids or his fiancé. He was just being selfish like he had always been.

"Goddamn you, Gaara!!!" Temari screamed, punching the wall again. Then her voice grew soft. "My own flesh and blood…my own brother is dying…" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. "I can't…I can't lose you…" She whispered, shaking as she fought back her tears.

"There's still some hope…" Doctor House interrupted. "There's a treatment. But even still, there's only a ninety-percent chance he will survive."

Sakura spoke, her voice barely audible. "Take it, Gaara. Take the treatment and live for me."

"No one has survived the treatment before." House warned them.

Gaara hesitated.

"Just take the goddamn treatment!" Temari snapped.

"…fine." Gaara mumbled.

"Good boy. Now we'll give him a few shots to help slow down the process of eating away the fat and tissues." House informed them.

"No!" The kazekage immediately yelled. All eyes turned to him.

"Why the hell not?" Temari asked.

"Because…" The redhead played with his fingers nervously. "I'm afraid of needles."

Needles?! The almighty kazekage, who's not afraid to whoop someone's ass, is afraid of needles?? Temari blinked a couple of times, her jaw dropping about 14 inches.

Suddenly, Sakura slapped him.

Gaara, stunned, lifted a bony hand to touch the throbbing red mark on his face.

"Gaara, if you die I'll never forgive you!" Sakura shrieked. "How can you be so selfish? You don't even know how much I love you, or how painful it would be to rip you away from me! If you die, I'll raise our children telling them how you abandoned us in our time of need!" She paused, her face still streaked with tears. "Even better, if you die…I'll die."

"No…" Gaara groaned, pulling her into a deep hug. "No matter what happens, you've got to keep on living…even if it kills you." That earned him a second smack.

"This is no time to be joking, Gaara!" Sakura screamed.

Gaara's face scrunched up like he had just eaten a lemon. Silence fell upon the room.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"I'll take the treatment." Gaara finally murmured.

Temari almost smiled. "Good boy. Now let's go home and break the news to your brother."

XXX

At home, Gaara sat on the couch, arm raised. Sakura sat beside him, a sharp needle in her hand.

Outside in the garden, Kankuro leaned against the side of the mansion, his hands shoved into his pockets. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked his older sister.

Temari dug a hole in the ground with her foot nervously. She sighed. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. Then, she spoke. "What if I told you Gaara had an incurable, life-threatening disease?"

Her brother shrugged. "I'd say you were on Heroin."

She frowned. "What if I said…I wasn't joking?"

His eyes widened. "You mean…"

She nodded.

"Oh my god! No way! There's no way possible…that's…that's just…"

Suddenly, Temari threw her arms around her younger brother and started crying. "I…I don't want him to die!" She wailed, burying her head into his shoulder.

Awkward…

A bit creeped out, Kankuro hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back.

Meanwhile, Gaara sat on the couch, breathing heavily. "Just do it." He squeaked. Obedient, Sakura drew the needle closer to his skin. Closer. Closer. Closer still. He shuddered once it touched his arm and squeezed his eyes shut. His hands clenched into fists, all the while listening to Sakura whisper comforting words. And then…he screamed as the needle punctured his skin. It was a bit hilarious to find that the great kazekage, who could take several stabs and a gunshot, would scream at a needle.

"Hold still, baby." Sakura whispered calmly.

He trembled and bit his lip until it bled.

And then, it was gone. Gaara felt the needle retreat and opened his eyes. He looked down at his arm and sighed in relief.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Sakura asked softly, still in her depressed mood. The couple sat in silence for a long while as the clock ticked by every second.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"Sakura…I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking at his hands.

"It's not your fault."

"No, I mean…I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She bit her lip and her face scrunched up like she was in pain.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"…It's ok." She finally admitted, her voice softer than ever before.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

"You better get some sleep." She mumbled.

"Yeah." He agreed, barely able to stand up.

"You need any help?" She asked, quickly standing and grabbing his arm.

He shrugged her off. "No." And slowly walked up the stairs, hanging onto the railing like his life depended on it. Sakura watched her lover disappear, holding his stomach in pain before she, too, walked upstairs and into her daughters' room. Aki was peacefully sleeping, her tiny little hands clenching the pale pink blanket. Sora was wide awake, on the other hand, biting the metal bars of the cage with her toothless mouth.

"Sora, what on earth are you doing?" Sakura asked, laughing and lifting the baby from her crib. She cradled the small human in her chest while Sora happily squealed. Sakura nuzzled her nose against her daughter's forehead and smiled at her. "You're going to grow up so fast…" She whispered, choking back tears. "I just hope your father's going to be around to watch it…"

XXX

The more days that past, the more lifeless Gaara came to be. There did come a day when all he could do was lay on his bed, hardly able to blink. All that day, Sakura sat with him, stroking his wild fire hair and crying. She had never seen her lover look this vulnerable, so helpless, in massive pain.

"S-Sakura…" He hardly could squeak out.

"Sssh, baby…" She whispered back.

"Sakura…I want to go downstairs."

"What do you need, baby? I'll bring it to you."

"No…I want…to get it myself." He struggled to sit up, his skeleton arms trembling, almost rattling with each shake. Sakura helped him up, depressed at how much pain he looked like he was in.

She practically carried him downstairs, and she might as well have since he probably had lost almost half his body weight. She helped him to the table and sat him down. "Now what do you want?" She asked softly, gazing at his gaunt face. He looked more of a skeleton now, bones so clearly visible it wasn't funny.

"I…want…AH!" He suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his chest in agonizing pain. He desperately tried to push himself up, but he was far too weak for that.

"Gaara!" Sakura shrieked, panicking as she helped his rise. "Temari!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Temari!!" She became frantic as her fiancé shook violently in her arms, bone rattling as he clutched his heart.

Almost immediately, Temari was downstairs and taking the trembling Gaara from Sakura's hands. "Get in the car." She demanded, her voice harsher than usual. She was trying her hardest to stay calm, but it came out in anger.

Sakura silently obliged.

Temari, who could have lifted her brother at any time, now found he was much lighter, like a child. She carefully set him in the backseat of the car, Sakura sitting beside him. She then slipped into the driver's seat and sped off.

All the while, Sakura was screaming at her fiancé, sobbing hysterically. "No! Gaara! Gaara! Gaara, what's wrong??!!"

Temari growled. "Shut up or we'll all die! This is a car, not a playground!"

Sakura reduced down to just sobbing, her salty tears dripping onto the car seat. Gaara's eyes rolled back into his head as he continued violently shaking, his hand clutching his heart as if it were going to run away. Sakura had never seen him like this, and the sight of her beloved in so much pain was enough to break her heart.

"We're here." Temari growled, angry for no reason at all as she sped out of the car and grabbed her shaking brother, and running into the hospital like the 100 yard dash, Sakura running just behind.

As soon as they touched marble floor, Temari screamed out "Help!"

A receptionist took one look at the trembling kazekage and quickly dialed for a doctor, panicked. Naturally, what would the village do if Gaara should die?

"2nd floor, 3rd door to the right." The receptionist said.

They followed, Temari running over all who got in her way.

"In here." A doctor told them calmly.

In less than a minute, Gaara was in on a surgical table and doctor House was quickly snapping on gloves.

"You've been giving him the treatment every day, correct?" He asked, a bit rushed.

"Yes." Sakura replied through tear-streaked eyes.

"The virus is eating up his vital organs. We'll need to operate to replace the tissues."

"Then why the hell didn't you do this sooner?!" Temari hissed.

"Because the operation is very risky, and we never want to perform it unless absolutely necessary. Do you give us permission to operate?"

"Yes!!" Sakura screamed, falling face-first into Temari's arms.

"Very good. Please step outside."

And the operation began.

Outside, the girls could hear every word being said.

"_Scalpel, hurry!" _

"_Damn! He's losing oxygen!"_

"_Carefully, doctor."_

"_I think I know what I'm doing, stop distracting me!"_

Sakura lay on Temari's lap like a small child on her mother's. The blonde lightly stroked her pink head, comforting her like she never thought she would. Overall, they had become closer together, and even maybe like friends. They were quiet; both too scared to even breathe. Sakura wept silently, the salty tears flowing from her eyes like a flood.

"_Goddamn it!" _

"_Shit! The anesthetic is wearing off!"_

Sakura buried her face into Temari's pants, gripping the denim for her life.

All of a sudden, Kankuro appeared. He looked worn-down and out of breath, sweat glimmering on his forehead. "I came as soon as I heard." He said, sitting down beside his sister. Temari looked at him, a tear threatening to fall from her eyes.

All three of them sat in painful silence for what seems like days. The hospital hallway grew quieter, and the number of nurses died down. It must be the night shift…

Suddenly, a group of nurses came running down the hall, wheeling in a hospital bed that held a young man. "He's been shot!" Voices rang out through the marbled floor frantically as the nurses tried to rush the man into a hospital room as quickly as possible.

And then it was completely silent.

It stayed silent for a few more hours. Painful, agonizing, suspenseful hours…

The operation door swung open and doctor House stepped out, hand clean and sanitized already.

Kankuro stood up. "How…how is he?"

House shook his head. "The operation was a success, but we're still not sure if he'll sure if he'll live through the night."

It was that horrid line always used in movies…Sakura began trembling with tears, soaking up Temari's jeans.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to see him?" House asked, stepping out of the doorway to allow Temari to gently pull Sakura up and help her walk into the operation room. Sakura was glad for this, since she wasn't sure she could even walk by herself, she couldn't feel her legs.

Inside the operation room was a terror-filled scene. Nurses stood around the beloved kazekage, who was lying on the operation table, unconscious.

"Gaara…" Temari choked out, bringing her sister-in-law-to-be a bit closer to the weakened red head.

Almost instantly, Sakura fell to the ground, her head on his chest, sobbing hysterically. Temari put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, squeezing them softly.

"Gaara…" Sakura moaned, clutching the bed sheets so hard, her knuckles turned white. "Stay alive…" She whispered between sobs. "Please…"

It was like a really poorly made horror movie, the fear rushing down both women's bodies. Kankuro stayed outside. He didn't really feel like having mental pain shoot up through his spine at the sight of his dying brother.

And Sakura cried practically all night…

**XXX**

***= I know there's no such thing as monoanorexicpneumonia disease…I made it up. **

**Wow. That really sucked. The ending was also pretty crappy. I need to write another sex scene soon…**

**Mm-hmm, review because you know you want to…**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW…? -cough- please?**


End file.
